Te llevaré conmigo
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Cuando Thor lo vio por primera vez en ese orfanato, lo tomó en sus brazos, dispuesto a hacer un buen trabajo de hermano mayor justo como debió hacerlo antes; solo que ahora tenía una super ayuda, sus amigos los Vengadores. Aunque esto llevó a la pregunta ciudadana, ¿cómo era posible que los Vengadores cuidaran al mundo pero no pudieran cuidar a un niño de seis años?/ [Loki niño]
1. 2-0

**Te llevaré conmigo. **

* * *

**1\. 2.0**

"_Te aseguró, hermano, que el sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros."_

— ¡Wao, la torre de los Vengadores! —exclamó el pequeño a su lado, sin soltarle la mano. Thor sonrió, halándolo suavemente para que siguieran avanzando, el niño se cohibió, haciendo los pasos más lentos, mirando a todos lados sin tener la suficiente confianza. —La monja dijo que debía ser muy educado y respetuoso con ellos. —murmuró varias veces, causando risas en el rubio.

—Estarás bien. —comentó.

— ¡Tú lo dices porque eres amigo de ellos! —comentó nervioso. —Yo… no sé si me quieran.

—Oh… —Thor no supo como responder a ello, puesto que también estaba dudoso de como lo tomarían los demás.

— ¿Qué les diremos, que ahora soy hijo de Thor? —preguntó el niño mientras subían por elevador, con música de fondo. Thor se atragantó con la saliva, soltándole la mano.

—No, no eres mi hijo. —contestó firme, mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que brillaban con ilusión y sin ninguna pizca de maldad como miles de años atrás.

"_Despierta, por favor, Loki, despierta. La nave explotará pronto, tenemos que salir de aquí."_

El recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza como una piedra lanzada, dolorosa y que dejaba una herida que paraba de sangrar. Apretó los puños contra él, evitando volver a tomar la mano del curioso, quién lo miraba sin saber que decir. Cuando las puertas de elevador se abrieron, escucharon el barbullo ajeno, proviniendo de la sala de estar de Anthony Stark.

— ¡Oh, pero sí es Thor! —exclamó Clint con una sonrisa forzada. — ¡El que nos citó y llegó tres horas tardes!

—Hubo algunas complicaciones. —comentó ingresando.

— ¿Tráfico? —satirizó Tony.

—Quiero presentarles a alguien. —ignorando los reproches que quería soltar la mayoría, señaló a su lado, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no había nadie ahí.

— ¿A quién? ¿Al aire? —preguntó Clint. —¿Por esto deje una bonita comida con mi familia?

—Quizás es el amigo invisible del señor Thor. —sonrió Spiderman, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí… no lo creo, niño. —intervino Stark, negando.

—Lo tenía justo a mi lado hace un momento. —Thor miró detrás, el elevador ya había vuelto a bajar, pero estaba seguro que él había bajado a su lado.

— ¿Estás buscando esto? —preguntó Strange, sosteniendo por la capucha amarilla al pequeño que estaba pataleando para que lo dejaran ir. —Se escurrió por detrás de la mesa, lastima que no me vio a tiempo. ¿Cierto? —el hechicero miró al niño, alzando una ceja, le parecía conocido.

—Lo siento, es algo tímido. —sonrió Thor, tomándolo en sus brazos y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

—Thor… ¿quién es el niño? —preguntó Tony, bajando la copa que tenía en la mano. — ¿Me estoy perdiendo de un hijo perdido de un Dios Asgardiano con la señorita Foster?

— ¡Vaya! Seguro Odín aprueba esto. —comentó Natasha.

—No es mi hijo, ¿por qué piensan que es mi hijo? Ni siquiera nos parecemos.

— ¿Estás ayudando a la caridad o algo? —preguntó Steve, acercándose al pequeño. Él parecía fascinado de tenerlo a su lado, mirándolo con mucha admiración, a cada uno de ellos.

—Es mi hermano. —dijo Thor, sonriendo.

—Sabía que lo teníamos que mandar a terapia. ¿Quién lo comento? ¡Yo! ¿Pero alguien le hace caso al hombre hormiga? No, ¿cierto?

—Thor…—Steve lo miró con compasión, poniendo una mano en su hombro. — ¿Adoptaste a este niño como tu hermano?

—Bueno, tiene ciertas similitudes con cuernitos. —dijo Tony, acercándose también. —El cabello, la cara y los ojos tienen sus mismos rasgos.

—Y eso no es todo.

Steve y Tony se miraron sin entender, preocupados por su amigo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Loki. —contestó él, sin despegar la mirada de Iron Man.

— ¿Le pusiste el nombre de cuernitos? —regañó Tony.

—Es que no lo entienden.

—Scott tiene razón, debimos llévate a terapia. —comentó Natasha, poniéndose de pie. —Viernes funciona muy bien como psicóloga.

— ¿El seguro de los Vengadores incluye los gastos de terapias? —preguntó Spiderman, alzando la mano. —Yo quisiera intentar algunas.

—No, no, alto. —pidió Thor, manoteando a Steve y Tony quienes querían agarrar a Loki. —No entienden. Él es Loki.

— ¿Qué?

—Este niño, es la reencarnación de Loki. —expresó mostrándoselos, sosteniendo al pequeño Loki por debajo de las axilas, sacudiéndolo para que lo pudieran apreciar mejor.

Todos los vengadores se miraron en silencio, sin comprender del todo. Debido a que Thor era un Dios, bueno, podría caber entre lo lógico que ellos pudieran hacer eso, sin embargo, si aquel niño era Loki…

— ¿No deberíamos llamar a Fury? —preguntó Spiderman.

—Lo puedo mandar a la dimensión espejo. —dijo Strange, formando algunos círculos mágicos, ahora compendia porque se le hacía tan parecido.

—Si lo ponemos en un cuarto sellado al vacío dudo que pueda escapar. —dijeron al unísono Clint y Natasha.

—Esperen, ¿qué?

—Un segundo todos. —intervino Steve, quitándole a Thor el niño que se había puesto nervioso al escucharlos y miraba la mejor ruta para escapar. —Es solo un niño.

— ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que es la reencarnación o lo que sea de cuernitos? —preguntó Tony. — ¿Tiene poderes?

—Oh, lo dudo mucho. —contestó Thor. —Cuando lo encontré no tenía ningún recuerdo acerca de nuestra infancia o de nuestros amigos. También… quería conocerlos a ustedes.

—Bueno, eso sí es raro. Yo digo que lo subamos a una nave y se los mandemos a los idiotas de la galaxia, así es su problema y no el nuestro.

—Tony…—reprendió Steve.

—O con las monjas.

—Yo vengo de ahí. —comentó Loki.

—Pobrecito. —murmuró Spiderman.

—Tú no te metas. —ordenó Tony. —No sabemos qué tan peligroso es, Steve, así que pon al niño en el suelo y deja que nuestro mago personal lo mande a la dimensión desconocida.

—De los espejos.

—Eso. —cortó Tony, sonriendo. —Y después mandamos a Thor a terapia.

—Todos esperen. —reprochó el nombrado, enojado. —Este Loki no es nada peligroso, y aunque lo fuera, es un niño, Stark. No tiene ningún recuerdo del Loki anterior, y yo me haré cargo de él.

—Cuernitos 2.0. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Tony.

Loki comenzó a alzar los dedos, contando en voz alta. —Seis.

— ¿Quieren mandar a un niño de seis años a prisión? —preguntó Steve a los demás. —Creo que los que necesitan ir a terapia son otros.

—Bien dicho, Steve. —sonrió Thor.

—Thor, no puedes hacerte cargo tu sólo de él.

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó molesto.

—Si regresan sus poderes o recuerdos, nosotros tenemos que saberlo.

—No, Rogers, no. —comentó Tony, sabiendo por donde iba la cosa.

—Se quedará en la torre, con nosotros.

—Los Vengadores cambian pañales ahora. —bufó Tony, dejándose caer en el sofá.

* * *

**Los hechos de aquí transcurren en una línea alterna donde pasaron los hechos de Infinity War y End Game pero sin los resultados de este último, solo con la derrota de Thanos y sin las muertes de los demás. Todo happy.**


	2. Sospechoso

**2\. Sospechoso.**

Tony se sentó enfrente del niño, mirándolo fijamente con una taza de café en la mano; había estado trabajando en unos planos para la nueva torre que seguía con algunas modificaciones. Loki se había levantado a las seis de la mañana, sin la compañía de Thor por supuesto, ya que el asgardiano se terminaba levantando a las diez u once.

— ¿Qué hace un niño levantando tan temprano? Ni mi preciosa hija lo hace. —murmuró Anthony, dejando de un golpe la taza.

—Me sirvo cereales. —contestó Loki, trepando en el banco con ayuda de una caja de tomates ya vacía. — ¿Quieres un poco?

—No me invites mis propios cereales. —reprendió afilando la mirada.

—Thor y el señor Cap me dijeron que podía tomar todo lo que quisiera. Natasha me dijo lo mismo aunque ella agrego que siempre y cuando no fueran armas de destrucción masiva. —explicó, metiéndose una cucharada en la boca. —Y estos son mis cereales favoritos.

— ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano, cuernitos?

—Es la hora a la que las monjas me levantaban para ayudar en el orfanato. —explicó Loki, poniéndole más cereales a la leche. —Dijeron que tenía que ser productivo desde muy temprano. Hoy debo de arreglar la habitación de Thor, es un desastre.

—Tienes una fluidez impresionante para tu edad.

—Thor dice que eso es porque soy la reencarnación de un Dios. —Loki lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, antes de sonreír. —Estoy feliz de estar aquí, con ustedes.

Bien, aquello había sido adorable pero Tony Stark podía contra eso y más.

—No creas que me engañas, cuernitos.

—Deja de intimidar al niño, Tony, es muy temprano. —comentó Steve, saliendo listo para correr. Loki de inmediato puso una cara más alegre, jalando otro tazón para servir cereales. —Muchas gracias, Loki. —sonrió el capitán, notando sus intenciones, desde hace una semana que descubrió que el pequeño se levantaba casi a la misma hora que él, por lo que el rubio no dudo ni un poco en acostumbrarlo a desayunar con él.

— ¿Tú sabías que se paraba tan temprano?

—Sí, desayuno con él desde el segundo día que vino a vivir con nosotros. —comentó Steve, sentándose al lado del niño.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho, Rogers. ¿Qué tal si tomaba algo de los laboratorios?

—Tony, tiene seis años.

—Es Loki.

—No, es un Loki diferente. ¿Cierto?

— ¡Cierto! —contestó el niño.

—Claro, créele al Dios de las mentiras. —ironizó Iron Man. —Como sea, no confió todavía en él. Es muy sospechoso.

—Tony…

Loki se metió la cuchara a la boca, escuchando las reprendidas del hombre de acero hacía el Capitán y Thor por haberlo llevado a la torre. De hecho, así era con la mayoría que estaba ahí, excepto con Steve, Thor, Wanda y Spiderman, bueno, también Bucky pero él realmente ni siquiera la prestaba atención. A decir verdad Loki se sentía decepcionado, todo ese tiempo admiró a los Vengadores desde el orfanato, mirándolos por la televisión y buscándolos por Internet. Cuando Thor había llegado a adoptarlo, se sintió el niño más afortunado del planeta pero ahora no lo sentía tan así, todos los demás Vengadores lo miraban con recelo o lo ignoraban a posta, aunque siempre lo mantenían vigilado; incluso Tony le había dado un reloj a Thor para dárselo a Loki y pudieran mantenerlo localizado.

No es como si tuviera lugar a donde ir de todas formas.

— ¿No debes ir con Pepper, Tony? —preguntó Steve, alzando una ceja. El nombrado bufó, alejándose de la mesa, llevándose su taza de café al elevador; después de todo su hija y esposa vivían un piso abajo. —No le hagas caso, esta preocupado, pero ya se dará cuenta de lo inofensivo que eres. —le acarició la cabeza, dándole ánimos. —Todos se darán cuenta.

—Quizás Thor y yo deberíamos irnos. —comentó Loki.

—No, eso no puede pasar.

— ¿Tú también piensas que soy peligroso? —preguntó Loki, agachando la mirada.

Steve hizo una mueca, evaluando sus contestaciones. Al final suspiró. —Sí. —dijo en respuesta, dejando caer sus hombros. Loki alzó la mirada con tristeza, sin poder creerlo. —Quizás no lo sepas, pero el antiguo Loki era un ser muy poderoso, un Dios. Si lo que dice Thor es verdad, tal vez sea posible que el antiguo tú tome tu cuerpo. En estos tiempos todo puede pasar.

— ¿Me van a matar si él vuelve?

—No, no, no. —calmó Steve. —Escucha Loki, incluso aunque el otro tú vuelva sé que si te criamos de manera correcta será diferente otra vez. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás algún día puedas ser un Vengador.

— ¿¡Seré un vengador!? —exclamó emocionado. Steve sonrió. — ¡Le contaré a Thor! —pegó un brinco de la silla, corriendo a la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

—No esperaba menos del Capitán América. —comentó Natasha, apareciendo por otro pasillo. —Aunque tú plan tiene una falla.

—Sí, ustedes. —expresó Steve. —Es un niño Nat, de nosotros depende que no se convierta en un genocida.

—Serías una buena madre. —se burló ella, al verlo recoger y limpiar la zona donde Loki había comido.

—.—.—.—.—

—Te digo que el Capitán me lo dijo. —reprochó Loki, golpeando suavemente la espalda de su hermano quién lo llevaba en ella. — ¡Así que tengo que recuperar mis poderes! ¿Sí?

—No creo que Steve se halla referido a eso. —comentó Thor, sonriendo nervioso.

—Si Falcón puede ser un vengador, yo también. —comentó Loki enfurruñado.

—Por supuesto que puedes, pero te falta mucho todavía. Para ser como tu super genial hermano mayor tienes que entrenar mucho. —sonrió Thor, presumiendo.

—Pero tienes una panza enorme, Thor. —dijo el pequeño, asomándose. —Y según lo que escuché de Nat, tenías una barba muy fea cuando peleaste contra Thanos.

—Era una época muy difícil para mí.

—Quizás yo te pueda ayudar si recuperamos mis poderes. —volvió a repetir, sacudiendo la cabeza de Thor para que le prestara atención. — ¡Con magia podemos hacer de todo! Como tener un montón de juguetes o comer todas las golosinas que queramos, sin límite.

—Siempre podemos ir a comprar un helado. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres uno?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó alzando los brazos al cielo.

— ¿No le compraste un bote de helado ayer por la tarde? —preguntó Nat saliendo en compañía de Wanda. —Y hoy desayuno cereales y almorzó bombones de chocolate.

—Es lo que le gusta. —Thor se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Pero es un niño. —explicó Wanda.

—Esta bien, primero iremos por pizza y después compraremos el helado.

— ¡Sí!

Antes de que Thor pudiera seguir avanzando, la chica rusa hizo un par de movimientos con las manos, quitándole a Loki de encima, llevándolo hasta su lado. Nat entonces tomó al niño de la pierna, asintiendo en la dirección de Wanda para que lo soltara, la hechicera obedeció, lentamente hasta asegurarse que la cabeza no golpeara el suelo.

—Sí, estoy segura de que así no se carga a un niño. —Pepper llegó al edificio en compañía de Tony y Morgan en sus brazos. Nat puso a Loki en el suelo, aunque lo capturó por la capucha antes de que pudiera escapar con Thor. — ¿Qué sucede? Vine a conocer al nuevo inquilino.

—Sólo íbamos a salir por comida. —comentó Thor.

—Comida chatarra. —afirmaron ambas.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Morgan. —Papá me deja comer frituras cuando no quiere que lo interrumpa en su trabajo.

—Sí, ahí va mi secreto. —murmuró Tony, ignorando la mirada amenazante de Pepper.

—No está bien que un niño de seis años haya comido por una semana entera, golosinas.

—Yo no le veo el problema. —comentó Loki. —He comido más dulces en esta semana que en toda mi vida.

— ¿Y qué estaban haciendo los demás mientras Thor intoxicaba a su hermano con azúcar? —preguntó Pepper, en dirección a los tres, incluido Tony.

—Pensé que no era mi responsabilidad meterme. —explicó Wanda. —Además, no estaba segura si podía hacerlo.

—Pensé que ya lo habían llevado con Fury. —dijo Natasha encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por última vez, nadie llevará a Loki con Fury. —reprendió Thor. —Ahora, si me das a mi hermano podemos ir a comer hamburguesas como una gran familia feliz. ¿Cierto, Loki?

— ¡Cierto!

—Tú cállate cuernitos, es conversación de adultos. —dijo Tony, interviniendo. — ¿Por qué a nuestro querido Capitán no le importa lo que come el niño?

—Steve sale en la mañana y vuelve hasta la noche. Tiene trabajo, Tony. —comentó Natasha. —Y los demás, supongo que no quieren ser niñeras.

—De acuerdo, como el gran padre que soy y cuido la alimentación de mi hija. Morgan, no comentes nada. —pidió a la niña, poniéndole un dedo en los labios. —Estoy de acuerdo con Nat. Lo vas a poner tan gordito como tú si lo sigues llevando a comer esas porquerías.

—Y te acusaremos con el Cap. —dijo Wanda, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Me acusaran? ¿A mí? ¿El Dios del Trueno?

—Oye, él pudo levantar tu martillo. —se burló Tony, como si esa fuera toda la respuesta que necesitaban. —Llévalo a comer comida saludable, Thorcito.

— ¿Es su hijo? —preguntó Morgan, bajándose de los brazos de su padre para ir a donde Loki. Este la detuvo justo a tiempo, poniéndola detrás de él.

—Ahora, Morgan, vamos al laboratorio de papá.

— ¡Sí, frituras! —exclamó ella, echándose a correr con su padre.

— ¡Tony! —gritó Pepper, persiguiéndolos.

Loki que estaba mirando desde atrás de Wanda, observó a la familia Stark con curiosidad. Ellos parecían verdaderamente felices. Wanda miró al pequeño Loki, con cuidado le sobó la cabeza, atrayendo su atención; quizás los Vengadores pudieran comprender a ese niño mejor que nadie, sin embargo, estaban confundidos y a la defensiva por lo que creían que el niño era. Y lo único que él necesitaba era un amigo o una amiga.

—Vayamos a comer algo. —dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano. —Si comes saludable prometo hacerte volar.

— ¿¡De verdad!? —exclamó Loki, emocionado. — ¡Quiero hacerlo!

Natasha le sonrió a Thor cuando ambos avanzaron tras ellos. Aquello era lo que Wanda necesitaba después de la muerte de Visión, algo con que distraerse para no culparse continuamente. Además, lo dicho por Steve tenía razón, ellos eran los únicos que podrían parar a Loki si volvían sus poderes.


	3. Harley Keener

**3\. Harley Keener.**

— ¿Quieren que yo qué? —preguntó Harley, alzando una ceja.

—Cuídalo por unos momentos. —pidió Wanda. —Thor y los demás tenemos una junta con el secretario o algo así, quieren que todos los Vengadores estemos reunidos. Y Tony me dijo que te pidiera este favor.

—Que tenga una hermana no significa que sea bueno con los niños. —contestó mirando a Loki quien había ido a agarrar algunas de las herramientas. — ¡Tú, no toques eso! —al ver que el pequeño obedecía, volvió la mirada a Wanda. —Y menos con los intergalácticos.

—Tony dijo que si no lo hacías te haría empacar tus cosas.

— ¡Demonios, Stark! —bufó. Estaba a medio proyecto de investigación, no podía darse el lujo de perderse una semana de aquí en lo que Tony le decía que era una broma y volviera. —De acuerdo, pero solo por algunas horas.

—Trato.

Loki miró a Wanda con cierta preocupación, alternando su ver entre ella y el chico nuevo al que le estaban presentando. Es decir, Thor y Steve hablaron con él la noche anterior diciéndole que no podían decir que la reencarnación de Loki estaba merodeando por la torre de los Vengadores, además, eso de que Thor hubiera adoptado a un niño les parecía menos probable que lo creyesen. O bien, podían apartarlo de lado de los Vengadores para encontrarle un sitio "mejor".

—Él es un amigo de Tony. —sonrió Wanda, agachándose a su altura. —Intenta no darle problemas.

— ¿Volverás pronto?

—Sí. En cuanto acabe la junta todos vendremos a verte. —la chica le acarició la mejilla, tranquilizándolo. Bien era cierto que los demás le advirtieron acerca de lo que el verdadero Loki hizo en la ciudad de Nueva York, sin embargo, Wanda siendo consiente de todo ello le desarrolló cierto apego al niño, quizás por su hermano, quizás por Visión, aún no lo entendía muy bien.

—De acuerdo.

Wanda sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y marchándose. Entonces Loki, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda apretando sus pequeños puños miró a Harley, el chico alzó una ceja en su dirección, extrañado de que los Vengadores tuvieran a un niño con ellos. ¿Sería una especie peligrosa del universo? ¿Thor lo estaría resguardando en la Tierra?

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre? —preguntó limpiándose las manos de todo el aceite que aquellas maquinas le dejaban.

—Loki.

— ¿Cómo el super villano? —satirizó, riendo. —Debes ser muy querido en la escuela.

—No voy a la escuela. —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. —Y yo creo que es genial.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con los Vengadores?

—Dos semanas. —contestó caminando a él, tomando uno de los bancos más pequeños para sentarse en él. — ¿Tú quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Harley Keener. —sonrió, señalándose. —Y soy un compañero de Iron Man.

— ¿Eres su hijo?

—No,… aunque una vez le pedí que me adoptara pero se negó. —explicó encogiéndose de hombros. —Trabajo con él. Desarrollando tecnología y cosas así.

— ¿También tienes un traje? —preguntó Loki, emocionándose. — ¿Puedo verlo?

—Es el que estás viendo. —comentó Keener, señalando su obra maestra. —Tony me dejó desarrollar mi propia armadura.

— ¿Y como te llamarás? —Loki se puso de pie sobre el banco, observando la armadura. — ¿Ya tienes tu nombre?

—No. Eso se piensa al fina, o eso creo. Tengo que reunir informes sobre eso. —explicó encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Alguna idea? Estoy dispuesto a aceptar las sugerencias de un niño de seis años.

—El asecha mentes.

—Le quedaría mejor a un mago. O a un ser fantasmal. —comentó moviendo los dedos en dirección contraria. —Pensaba algo más inteligente. Como super cerebro o algo así.

—Eso no suena _cool_. Suena a que eres un nerd.

—Es exactamente lo que soy.

— ¿Querrás novia en algún momento?

—Supongo.

—Entonces no te pongas ese nombre. —concluyó Loki, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Qué te parece Iron Kid?

—Ese nombre me perseguirá por toda la vida. —desechó Keener, negando con la cabeza. —Cuando tenga cuarenta años me seguirán llamando Iron Kid, ningún villano me tomará enserio y se burlaran de mí.

— ¿Darth Vader?

—Me demandaran por derechos de copyright.

— ¿Y qué te parece si tomas el nombre de Iron Man y le pones un 2.0 al final? —comentó Loki, recordando el sobre nombre que el millonario le puso. —A él parece gustarle el 2.0.

—El señor Stark y yo tenemos una conexión, pero incluso con eso prefiero un nombre propio. Además, con su retiro, todos creen que el mando ahora lo lleva Spiderman.

Loki movió la boca insatisfecho. Spiderman le caía bien, era de los pocos que lo trataban bien, sin embargo, no creía que Peter pudiera ser el nuevo Iron Man, él era mucho más sencillo y a pesar de todo aún era un estudiante de secundaria.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó. Loki volvió a contar sus dedos, hasta alzar seis. —Yo tengo seis.

—Apenas ingrese a la preparatoria. —explicó encogiéndose de hombros. —Aunque suelo saltarme las clases para venir aquí. Solo que es un secreto y Tony no debe saberlo, ¿entendido?

— ¿Por qué?

—Me dirá que no puedo venir más aquí o algo así. —suspiró mirando su armadura. —Y tengo que terminar esto. —con su silla, la cual tenía ruedas, se dejó ir hacia atrás, justo en los cajones debajo de las computadoras. —Si mantienes el secreto te daré esto. —mostró unas _Snowballs_.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué te han enseñado los Vengadores? —exclamó sorprendido. —Son mis dulces favoritos. Toma, prueba uno.

— ¡Sabe delicioso! —exclamó Loki, mordiendo otro trozo. — ¡Se las mostraré a Thor cuando regrese!

Unos toquidos se escucharon en uno de los vidrios de la puerta del laboratorio. Loki sonrió, saludando al chico de la puerta: Peter Parker.

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Harley.

—Sí, es mi amigo.

Harley apretó el botón que estaba debajo de su mesa de trabajo, dejándolo pasar.

— ¿Loki? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Peter, extrañado. —Tony dijo que no podías venir a los laboratorios.

—Wanda me trajo. —contestó sonriendo, masticando otra _Snowballs_.

— ¿No te dijeron que no podías comer dulces?

— ¿No te dijeron que tenían una reunión los Vengadores? —contratacó Loki, alzando una ceja, protegiendo su comida. Keener miró a Peter, extrañado por aquello. Peter tragó saliva, forzando una sonrisa. — ¿Qué tal si te llevó conmigo a ver a los demás?

—Siguen en la reunión. —comentó Keener, mordiendo su propia snowball. —Me dejaron a cargo de Loki.

—Lo ayudo con su nombre de superhéroe.

— ¿Superhéroe? —preguntó Peter, extrañado.

—Es un proyecto de investigación. —sonrió Harley, dándole un pellizco a Loki por delatarlo. —Nada importante. Jugábamos solamente.

—Ya veo. —el chico araña asintió, mirando la mitad de la armadura formada. —Soy Peter Parker, un gusto. Soy… un becario de Tony.

—Harley Keener. Amigo de Tony.

—Y de Loki.

—Y de Loki. —completó el chico, pasándole una nueva bolsa de la golosina. —Te lo ganaste amigo.

—Iron Lad. —dijo Loki, aceptando la mano de Peter para llevárselo de ahí. — ¿Qué te parece? Podrás usarlo aunque estés de cuarenta años. Te vendré a visitar, Harley. —se despidió, mostrando los dulces.

—Natasha se molestará si te ve comiendo dulces. —reprochó Peter.

—No lo hará si no se lo dices. —contestó Loki, saliendo del laboratorio.

—Iron Lad. —Harley miró su armadura, sonriendo. Volviendo al trabajo. —No suena nada mal.

* * *

**Harley Keener es el niño que apareció en Iron Man 3. Porque todos sabemos que tendrá un futuro importante en el MCU :3**


	4. Parque de diversiones

**4\. Parque de diversiones.**

— ¡Morgan, no vayas tan rápido! —pidió Tony, persiguiendo a su hija. Natasha suspiró, gracias a Pepper ahora tenía que ser la niñera de Iron Man y de la pequeña Morgan, así que sin más los siguió, esperando que el hombre de acero no terminará por comprar todo el parque ante la petición de su hija.

—Mira, Loki, aquí es donde los niños humanos suelen divertirse. —sonrió Thor, bajando del vehículo con unos lentes de sol y ropa común. El pequeño de seis años se asomó detrás de él, mirando a las demás personas; era la primera vez que iba a un parque de diversiones. — ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve primero?

—Al desnucador. —comentó él, emocionado. Harley le había dicho que esa era la primera atracción a la que debería subirse siempre.

—Déjame llamar a Mjolnir.

—Thor, te lo dijimos antes de venir. —gruñó Falcon, negando con la cabeza. —No puedes colarte a los juegos usando tus poderes. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estás dando al niño?

—Sólo que puede ser super cool.

—Tú tampoco Wanda. —reprendió el moreno, señalando a la chica que ya tenía a Loki en el aire, haciendo piruetas. —Son buenos para salvar al mundo pero no para criar niños. En vez de cuidar a Loki, los tendré que cuidar a ustedes.

—Tú tranquilo, Sam, el pequeño Loki no se perderá de mi vista. —Scott se agachó a él, mientras su hija detrás miraba con cierta curiosidad al niño. — ¿Quién es un buen niño? ¿Quién es un buen niño?

—No soy un perro. —contestó Loki, torciéndole la mano que le revolvía los cabellos.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Tú no eres un buen niño! —apuntó Scott, siendo detenido por Hope. — ¡Ese niño incendiará la torre de los Vengadores, estoy seguro!

Mientras era llevado por Hope y su hija, Loki le sacó la lengua de manera simplona, escondido detrás de las piernas de Thor para que nadie más lo viera.

—Escuchen ustedes dos. —amenazó Falcon, señalándolos, aunque luego miró a Wanda y corrigió: —Ustedes tres. No pueden estar causando alborotos por todos lados. ¿De acuerdo? Y tampoco pueden perder de vista a Loki ni un solo segundo, esa fue la condición del Cap y de todos para que Loki pudiera venir aquí.

— ¿Vendrá Spiderman? —preguntó Loki, emocionado. — ¿O Harley?

—No lo sé y no estoy seguro de quién sea el que mencionaste al final.

— ¡Iron Lad! —dijo el niño, haciendo poses de superhéroe.

—Es un nuevo amigo. —sonrió Thor, encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo conoció en los laboratorios Stark, le dio esas cositas maravillas.

—_Snowballs._ —completó Wanda.

—Saben muy ricas. —murmuró Thor. —Como sea, no lo perderemos de vista, así que puedes marcharte.

—Yo me quedare aquí, vigilando desde el cielo. —reprochó Sam.

—Ehh, lo dices porque no tienes ninguna cita. —se burló el asgardiano, cargando a su hermano. —Deberías conseguirte una o mínimo invitar al amigo del Cap.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó Falcón a Wanda.

—Él tiene razón si te lo pones a pensar. —comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Sí salgo con chicas! —protestó, antes de verlos perderse entre la multitud. La gente lo miró con burla, por lo que Sam optó por ponerse sus gafas y despegar de ahí.

Una vez adentro, Loki miró con admiración todo a su alrededor, había un montón de juegos que solo había visto en los comerciales de la televisión. Los guardaespaldas de Tony, y algunos agentes especiales, separaban a los fanáticos, explicando que aquello era un día de entretenimiento para los vengadores. Además, que estaban haciendo una buena causa para el niño que Thor llevaba en el hombro.

Loki hizo una mueca al escuchar los repetidos comentarios de esto último, al parecer nunca sería reconocido como el hermano de Thor o como amigo de los Vengadores. Simplemente era un niño a los que los Vengadores le hacían caridad.

—No te pongas triste. —dijo Wanda, sonriéndole de lado. —Si les decimos ahora quién eres, todo explotará.

— ¿Qué pasa, Loki? ¿Estás triste? —preguntó Thor, bajándolo de su hombro para cargarlo justo enfrente de él. — ¿Te sientes mal? Podemos regresar.

—Estoy bien, solo a un metro del suelo. —protestó él, mirando hacía abajo. — ¡Quiero subir a los juegos!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —sonrió él dejándolo ir.

— ¿Qué parte de no lo dejen solo, no entendieron? —preguntó Falcón desde el transmisor.

—Ya voy. —bufó Thor. Wanda avanzó a su lado, sonriendo tímidamente. —Ni Odín me regañaba tanto.

— ¿No te mandó a la Tierra como un regaño con escarmiento? —preguntó la chica, vigilando a Loki que corría de un lado a otro, buscando la fila con menos gente.

—Sí, bueno, es subjetivo. —se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado. — ¡Loki, no puedes meterte en las filas! —regañó. —Aunque siendo que salvamos al Universo deberían darnos prioridad de por vida, ¿no crees?

—Así no debería de pensar un Rey. —se metió Sam. —T'challa está decepcionado de ti.

— ¿No tienes pájaros con quienes hablar? —preguntó Thor. Sam murmuró una grosería del otro lado, agradeciendo que Steve no estuviera para corregir su lenguaje.

—Pensé que irías con los Guardianes de la Galaxia. —comentó Wanda, formándose al lado de Loki para una atracción de un juego que daba vueltas en el aire.

—Lo iba a hacer, pero luego…—miró a Loki con una sonrisa, dándole la respuesta a la chica. —Y por eso me quedé, quiero lograr ser el hermano que él esperaba.

—Ya veo. A mí también me gustaría encontrarme con la reencarnación de mi hermano. —suspiró la chica. —Sería agradable.

—Loki puede ser el hermano de los dos, ¿verdad? —preguntó a él, quién ya subía a los primeros escalones del juego.

—Él no puede subir. —comentó el empleado, deteniendo el morocho. Los dos adultos se miraron sin comprender. —Está es la estatura máxima. —señaló el muñeco a su lado que señalaba con la mano a donde tenía que llegar Loki, este se puso a su lado, ni poniéndose de puntitas lograba alcanzarlo.

—Somos los Vengadores. —se quejó Thor. —No puedes negarnos nada.

—Sí puedo, son la reglas y es mi empleo. —dijo el empleado, haciendo para atrás a Loki, dejando que los demás niños pasaran. El niño frunció con molestia la boca al ver que estos comenzaban a reírse de él.

—Será mejor que busquemos otro juego. —pidió Wanda, tomando la mano de Loki.

— ¡Pero Harley me recomendó este! —comentó Loki, enfurruñado. — ¡Quiero decirle que me pude subir a él!

— ¿Harley? ¿Mi Harley? —preguntó Tony desde el comunicador. En el fondo Morgan le pedía un algodón de azúcar.

—Ahora no Stark. —se quejó Thor. —Vamos, tienes que dejarnos pasar.

—Ya te dije que no, por favor, no quiero llamar a seguridad. —contestó él, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Salvamos tu trasero de Thanos! —protestó el asgardiano, enojado, siendo llevado por Wanda con sus poderes.

Loki la miró con un puchero, ¿ahora donde se supone que irían?

—Ojalá les quemen el parque de diversiones. —gruñó Loki, mientras veía por tercera vez el mismo lugar para luego girar en un circulo constante, que él denominaba como el círculo de la agonía.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Morgan del otro lado, mirándolo fijamente. — ¿No te gusta el carrusel?

—Esto es para las niñas tontas. —murmuró Loki, sosteniéndose con firmeza del caballo. —Es muy aburrido.

—No es para las niñas tontas. —reprochó Morgan, del otro lado, dándole un empujoncito.

—Oh-oh. Veo problemas. —comentó Tony, señalando a su hija.

—Solo están jugando. —dijo Thor.

—Nadie insulta a los unicornios enfrente de Morgan, tenlo por seguro. —siguió Tony, negando con la cabeza.

—Mi teoría contigo se confirma. —contestó Loki, frunciéndole la boca.

— ¿Me estás diciendo tonta? —reprochó ella, alzando las cejas.

—Si te queda el casco, póntelo. —concluyó Loki, sacándole la lengua. — ¡Ay, ay, me duele! ¡Suéltame!

—Te lo dije. —señaló Tony mirando como la niña le jalaba el pelo a Loki. Fue directo a donde estaba el dueño del juego, pidiéndole que lo apagará. Sin embargo, la maquina de pronto estalló, prendiéndose en fuego.

— ¡Papiiii! —chilló Morgan, sujetándose del caballo en cuanto el carrusel comenzó a andar mucho más rápido. Loki hizo lo mismo, cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Morgan! / ¡Loki!

— ¡Scott! —gritó Hope. Ambos superhéroes la miraron sin entender. —Se subió con el traje puesto, dijo que quería conocer nuevas sensaciones.

—N-No puedo. —murmuró Wanda, intentando detenerlo. Thor la miró extrañado, algo parecía estar frenando su poder, algo extraño de color verde comenzó a salir de todas partes, contrayendo el poder de Wanda.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Ni siquiera un maldito día nos dejan en paz. —gruño Tony, colocándose su armadura, poniendo frenó junto a la ayuda de Thor.

—Nat, sácalos. —pidió Tony, mientras escuchaba a su hija llorar, aquel que hubiese hecho eso, la pagaría. Natasha subió de inmediato, tomando a los dos niños entre sus brazos, con la ayuda de Hope que logró localizar de inmediato a Scott que estaba tirado al lado de la pata de un unicornio.

El humo verde comenzó a descender, dejando el carrusel completamente inmóvil. Tony de inmediato fue a donde Morgan, abrazándola.

— ¿Estás bien, Loki? —preguntó Thor, examinándolo. — ¿Loki?

— ¿Qué pasa, Thor? —preguntó Natasha, asomándose.

Thor volteó a ella, viendo como la silueta de Loki se desvanecía en sus manos. Al igual que Morgan, al igual que Scott.

* * *

**Porque todo es mejor con super villanos -corazón-.**


	5. Amora la Encantadora

—Despierta, mi dulce niño. —murmuró una voz suave a su lado, está continuaba pidiéndole que abriera los ojos, con diferentes frases, pero sin quitar la melosidad de su voz.

Entonces Loki comenzó a abrir los ojos con pereza, no sentía que había dormido mucho, sin embargo, algo en ese lugar lo hacía sentirse relajado. Lo primero que vio fue en humo verde con matices amarillos rodeándolo, dejando algunas chispas en el aire que parecían brillantina. Lo segundo fue una sombra acercándose a hacía él, su cuerpo pareció reaccionar con temor, no obstante, se sentía tan relajado que ni siquiera se pudo mover ni un centímetro. Aquella sombra comenzó a tomar forma, la silueta de una hermosa mujer, hasta que apareció delante de Loki, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es un placer tenerte conmigo. —dijo ella, desapareciendo el humo y extendiéndole una bolsa de _Snowballs. _—He estado mirándote este tiempo, pequeño, sé que son tus favoritas, anda, tómalas.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, ignorando su dulce favorito. Detrás de ella notó que Morgan estaba inconsciente. — ¿Dónde está Thor? ¿Y Wanda? —Loki retrocedió, gateando hacía atrás con sus manos, pegando con algunas cajas del almacén de disfraces.

—Mi nombre es Amora. —sonrió ella, echando un mechón de cabello rubio para atrás. —Puede que no me recuerdes, pero he sido tu aliada desde hace miles de años.

—No te conozco. —Loki volvió a mirar a Morgan, ella estaba despertando.

—Pero lo harás.—Amora se puso de cuclillas frente a él, acariciándole el rostro. Loki intentó volver a huir, sin embargo, La Encantadora lo retuvo ahora con fuerza, poniendo sus labios en los de Loki. —Cuando recobremos a tu antiguo yo.

_¡Qué asco!_ Pensó el niño, ruborizado y queriendo llorar.

—No pensabas lo mismo cuando estábamos en la alcoba. —sonrió ella, en su oreja. Loki se paralizó, pasando saliva, se sentía temblar. —Tener miedo no va contigo, Loki. Cuando recuperes tu poder, todo estará mejor, y me ayudarás a vencer a todos los que se interpongan para conquistar todos los mundos como este.

— ¡Los Vengadores te detendrán! —comentó Morgan, lanzándole una cubeta de metal. La rubia se giró a ella, deteniendo el balde con su magia antes de que llegara a ella. La pequeña Stark abrió los ojos sorprendida, mordiéndose los labios al sentirse indefensa.

—Tú no me sirves. —reprochó Amora, dirigiendo el balde a ella con una velocidad abrumadora.

Antes de que pudiera tocar a la pequeña, esta fue aventada por Scott a un lado, recibiendo él el balde que lo mandó unos metros más lejos.

— ¡Cielos, las mujeres hoy en día sí que tienen fuerza! —protestó él, levantándose de entre los vestidos a donde fue lanzado. Morgan corrió hacía él, poniéndose detrás. —Tranquila mini-Stark, cuando tu papi vea que te salve ya no se olvidará de mi nombre.

— ¿Qué clase de motivación es esa? —preguntó Morgan.

Scott la ignoró, volviendo su vista a la mujer delante. — ¿Qué clase de cosas le estás haciendo y diciendo a un niño de seis años? Estás enferma.

—Debí traerlos cuando te traje a ti. —bufó Amora, mirando a Loki. —No te preocupes, corazón, me encargaré de ellos en un minuto.

—_Tú tienes a Hope, Scott, tú tienes a Hope_. —murmuró el hombre hormiga. —Hope es mil veces más bonita que ella.

—Tomaré eso como un alago y no como algo para que pueda asesinarte. —comentó Hope a través del intercomunicador.

En instantes el techo del que era el teatro se rompió, revelando a los Vengadores, siendo el primero en llegar Iron Man quién recibió de inmediato a Morgan en sus brazos mirando por todos lados que estuviera bien. Por supuesto, no tardó nada en que Thor apareciera por el techo, buscando a Loki con la mirada.

—Son tantos y tan lentos. —se burló ella, volviendo a generar el humo con Loki bajo el brazo. Acción que no pudo completar dado a que la propia magia de Wanda, la detuvo, reteniéndolo.

—Eres un encanto, pero esa bola verde es nuestra. —dijo Falcón, señalándolo.

—Ustedes no merecen a Loki, él tiene un poder abrumador que ustedes no son capaces de ver.

—_ ¿Bola verde?_ —pensó Loki, aniquilando con la mirada a Falcón.

— ¡Suelta a mi hermano! —gritó Thor, lanzándose hacía ella.

El humo comenzó a volverse mucho más espeso, impidiendo que Wanda pudiera contenerlo por completo. Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, la Bruja Escarlata fue lanzada lejos por un golpe de magia, siendo estrellada contra Thor con una increíble fuerza.

—La pequeña bruja no es rival para una hechicera. Ni mucho menos el Dios del Trueno. —sonrió, queriéndose acercar a este último; con unas palabras bonitas, quedaría bajo sus encantos, no obstante, antes de poder dar un paso, el rayo de Iron Man lo interceptó.

— ¡Qué…!

— ¡Tengo a la bola verde! —sonrió Hoper, haciéndose grande, sosteniendo a Loki a un costado suyo.

— ¡No soy una bola verde! —reprochó él, pataleando.

— ¡Tú! —Amora intentó tomarlo, pero Natasha le haló el cabello, justo al momento en que le daba un puñetazo en medio de la cara.

—Crearé un campo de fuerza para atraparla. —dijo Iron Man. —Nastaha, tienes que dejarla inconsiente…. ¡Nat no vueles por los aires!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Tony! —reprochó ella, buscando caer en la mejor posición.

—Quizás debimos de llamar al maguito.

— ¿Tienes su número? —preguntó Falcón.

—Tengo el de Wong.

— ¡Dejen de hablar y peleen! —reprochó Morgan, señalando que Amora de nuevo intentó tomar a Loki.

— ¿Cómo estás criando a esta niña, Stark?

—No habrá otra igual que ella. —respondió su padre, orgulloso. —Vamos por cuernitos. Morgan, quédate con el sujeto del casco.

— ¡Es Ant-Man! —gritó Scott, enojado.

— ¡Thor! —llamó Loki, queriendo correr hacía su hermano. Hope ya estaba rodeada por varias Amoras, y cada golpe dolía como uno real.

— ¡Tienes problemas! —comentó Wanda, llegando delante de la verdadera Amora, haciendo volar a todas las demás. —Hope, llévatelo.

— ¡Sí!

—Ni lo sueñen. —la rubia chasqueó los dedos.

Thor se levantó, tosiendo un poco, recibió gustoso el abrazo que su hermano le dio. Hoper fue entonces con Morgan y Scott, este último preocupado. Iron Man miró a todos lados, sin saber porque la rubia había chasqueado los dedos, hasta que miró a Falcón y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Viernes me dice que hay más presencias. —comentó Tony, retrocediendo, necesitaba sacar a Morgan de ahí.

—Noto dos más aparte de Amora. —dijo Falcón, bajando. —Quizás deberíamos llamar a los demás. Al Cap.

—No sé si lo notaste, Falcón, pero es magia lo que están usando.

— ¡Papi!

— ¡Morgan!

Wanda dejó de prestarle atención a La Encantadora, para lograr impedir que la pequeña Stark fuera sometida contra la pared.

—No te distraigas, linda. —comentó Amora, derribándola de forma brusca contra el suelo.

— ¡Hermano! —llamó Loki, sacudiéndolo.

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Natasha, llegando a su lado.

—Está escupiendo sangre. —sollozó Loki.

—Sí, eso se debe a mis agujas de tejer. —dijo una voz entre las sombras. Natasha se puso en posición de defensa, sus pasos comenzaban a escucharse más cercanos. —No importa que sea Asgardiano, el veneno de esas agujas lo consumirá poco a poco.

Dicho esto Black Mariah se dejó ver.

—Viernes, ¿qué está pasando? —Tony miró a Scott, este mismo había dejado inconsciente a Hope. Morgan se encogió en los brazos de su padre, estaba asustada.

—Esta bajo el hechizo de la Encantadora. —comentó Thor, poniéndose de pie. —Ella puede seducir a cualquier hombre, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos estemos igual.

—Bueno, Thor tiene razón en eso. —dijo Falcón, poniéndose delante de Thor. Loki lo miró, Natasha ya estaba peleando con Mariah, por lo que ahora debía confiar en Falcón. —La bola verde es nuestra prioridad.

— ¡Loki!

Falcón tomó a Loki de la cabeza, jalándolo en su dirección. Aunque Thor intentó atraparlo, solo consiguió rozar los dedos de su hermano antes de que el otro volara, llevándoselo. El Dios del Trueno, alzó su martillo, lanzándolo en dirección a su amigo, sin embargo, este parecía no ir donde Amora que estaba peleando con Wanda. Si no, parecía querer llevárselo de ahí.

—Lo siento, Falcón. —murmuró Tony, disparándole y derribándolo, Thor aprovechó de nuevo para llamar a Mjolnir, volando y atrapando a su hermano en el aire.

—Por poco. —le sonrió, buscando tranquilizarlo.

—El veneno…

—Estaré bien, soy inmune. —mintió con una sonrisa, deteniéndose al lado de Stark. Loki se puso detrás de ambos, mirando como todos estaban luchando.

—Morgan, pronto vendrá Spiderman. ¿No querías verlo? —preguntó Tony. —Cuando venga, necesito que te vayas con él. Igual tú cuernitos. No podemos mantenerlos aquí.

— ¡Pero Thor está en problemas!

—Yo estoy bien.

—Él está bien, ¿lo ves? —secundó Tony. —Escucha cuernitos, ellas te quieren a ti.

—_Jefe, detrás de usted. _—dijo Viernes.

—Oh… ¿Qué rayos?

—Su mundo se viene abajo, Vengadores. —sonrió Emma Frost, llegando. —Como dijo tú amigo, esa bola verde, nos pertenece.

* * *

Realmente no soy muy buena narrando batallas, menos con tantos personajes y habilidades, pero iré mejorando.

* * *

**Black Mariah es una villana de Power Man y Iron First, aunque actualmente salió en Luke Cage (serie de Netflix). Posee gran tamaño, pesa alrededor de 400 libras y esto le permite golpear con una mayor fuerza. También utiliza agujas que contienen veneno. **

**Emma Frost es conocida como la "reina blanca" es una mutante. Posee casi las mismas habilidades de Jean Grey. Puede leer mentes, borrar recuerdos, cambiar mentes y transmitir pensamientos. **

**Y Amora, bueno es Amora jajaja. **


	6. Problemas

—Vaya, un grupo de locas señoritas. —comentó Iron Man. —Esto no es un buen ejemplo para Morgan.

Loki se aferró al brazo de Thor, con los ojos llorosos; este último tosió a causa del veneno antes inyectado.

—Tranquilo, Loki, tu hermano mayor te protegerá. —sonrió Thor, revolviéndole los cabellos. —Aunque ha decir verdad, jamás habías sido mucho más popular que yo.

—Tú no eres su hermano. —dijo Emma Frost, arrogante. — ¿Por qué sigues creyendo eso? Odín…

—Odín ya no está. —contestó Thor de inmediato, pasando a Loki detrás de él. —Loki es mi hermano menor, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

—Veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo cuando él recupere sus recuerdos. —dijo ella, de la forma más tranquila, como si fuera superior a todos ellos. Y a Tony le daba miedo que así fuera. —Loki jamás querrá volver a saber de ti.

—Disculpen que me meta en sus amenazas, —dijo Tony—pero ustedes tres parecen tener la fuerza suficiente para gobernar solas el mundo. ¿Para qué quieren a cuernitos 2.0?

—Él tiene algo que nosotras no.

—Sí, bueno, creo que todos los hombres tienen ese _algo _que ustedes no. —comentó Tony con sarcasmo. Emma Frost le dio una mirada gélida, causándole un escalofrío.

—Un secreto, que yace en sus memorias. —respondió, dando pasos pequeños en su dirección, extendiéndole la mano a Loki. —Una vez que nos lo diga, no lo necesitaremos más.

—Tú, querida, yo sí lo necesitaré. —sonrió Amora, guiñándole el ojo desde el otro lado. Loki volvió a esconderse detrás de Thor, incomodo por aquella mujer.

—Ugh. —Emma Frost pareció irritada por el comentario de la rubia. —Amora _sí_ lo necesitará.

—No cederé a mi hermanito. —gruñó Thor, haciendo girar su martillo. —Ninguno de nosotros lo cederá.

Loki se atrevió a mirar atrás de él, en ese mismo instante su carita se aterro por completo; Wanda era sostenida de los cabellos por Amora, inconsciente; el pequeño Dios comenzó a sentir una culpabilidad enorme, que quizás no fuera con la personalidad de su antiguo yo, pero se había encariñado con la Bruja Escarlata en poco tiempo, ella no le tenía miedo ni lo miraba con un sujeto de laboratorio; cuando Wanda gimió, el pequeño corazón de Loki se contrajo y en un acto no muy inteligente de su parte, quiso correr a ella, intentar ayudarla en algo.

— ¡Cuernitos! —llamó Morgan, imitando el apodo de su padre. Tanto Thor como Iron Man supieron al instante que actuaron de manera estúpida, pues voltearon al mismo tiempo, en una pequeña distracción que Emma Frost no desaprovecho.

Black Mariah acababa de someter a Black Widow en el suelo, con la ayuda no pedida de Falcon y Scott, este último tiró al lado de la pelirroja a Hope, que seguía inconsciente.

—Sabía que vendrías a mí. —sonrió Amora, poniéndose en cuclillas.

Iron Man miró a su querida hija, la había logrado proteger recibiendo todo el ataque en la espalda por lo que dolía demasiado, quizás le rompieron uno, dos o muchos, sí, muchos huesos rotos.

—Papi.

—_ ¡Señor Stark!_

—Está aquí. —sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de su hija. —Morgan, ve con Spiderman en cuanto llegue. Papá se pondrá rudo con las señoritas.

Ella asintió, quedándose resguardada entre un muro. Seguro Tony le pasó su posición a Peter, pues en cuanto Spiderman entró por la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, fue directo a Morgan, esquivando los ataques de Emma Frost lo mejor que pudo.

— ¡Tu amigable Spiderman, está aquí! —dijo él, tomando a Morgan entre sus brazos y volviendo a lanzar su telaraña para balancearse sobre el techo.

— ¡Falta Loki! —dijo Morgan, aferrándose a él. — ¡Tienes que salvar a Loki también!

—Muy bien Spiderman, estoy esperando a que saques a mi linda hija por esa ventana para ponerme un poco loco. —gruñó Iron Man, quién repelía los ataques de Emma Frost contratacando con sus rayos. —No podré protegerlos a ambos.

—Falta…

— ¡Sácala de aquí! —ordenó ahora, enojado. Peter pasó saliva y pegó un brinquito, asustado por el grito.

Spiderman mientras se balanceaba por el techo intentó localizar a Loki, no estaba por ninguna parte; tendría que volver al hangar para sacarlo también de ahí, después de todo también era un niño. Sin embargo, cuando vio que un agujero naranja con muchos destellos comenzaba a formarse, se sitió un poco decaído; los mayores siempre se llevaban la mejor parte.

—Strange, que sorpresa, pensé que había llamado a Wong. —dijo Iron Man, viéndolo llegar con aquella capa que parecía tener vida propia pues incluso lo saludo.

—Wong estaba muy ocupado. —respondió él, yendo directo a Amora que lo observaba con cierta curiosidad. —Dijo que no quería perderse su programa de la tarde.

—Y yo que lo invite a mi boda. —murmuró Tony, decepcionado.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Amora, encaprichada. Tanto Emma Frost como Black Mariah pararon sus tareas, mirando el recién llegado. —Él se ha llevado a Loki.

—Sólo lo dejé caer por tres horas más. —sonrió Strange, encogiéndose de hombros. —Aunque para no traumarlo le adjunte a Thor está vez.

— ¡Devuélvelo!

—No sé de donde vengas, pero en cualquier dimensión está mal querer a un niño. —respondió él, colocándose en posición de pelea. —Y para las enfermas como tú, hay buenos tratamientos en los hospitales, que es justo a donde irás.

Amora comenzó a reír, incluso soltando a Wanda que no tardó en ser transportada junto a los otros Vengadores fuera del hangar, donde Bucky ya los esperaba y el Capitán América estaba a punto de llegar.

—Eres un hechicero interesante.

—No tanto. —se metió Iron Man.

—Pero Loki me pertenece. —Amora camino junto a Black Mariah en su dirección, Emma Frost detrás de ellos tenía los ojos cerrados, cruzada de brazos como si no fuera a hacer nada. —Y ustedes dos no podrán contra nosotros tres.

— ¿Quién dijo que solo eran dos? —preguntó Spiderman, atrapando a Black Mariah en sus redes, sorprendiendo a Amora.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, niño? —regañó Iron Man.

—El Doctor Strange me dijo que cuando apareciera un circulo con chispitas me metiera en él. —acusó rápidamente Peter, deslindándose de toda responsabilidad.

Iron Man rápidamente desvió un rayo que iba en dirección a Peter, producto de Emma Frost que devolvió la mirada al multimillonario, irritada.

—Creo que no fue una buena idea hacerla enfadar. —dijo, dándole la espalda a Strange para enfocarse en ella. — ¿Quizás podrías mandarla lejos como a los demás?

—No digas tonterías, Stark. Hay una hechicera entre ellas, además, esta mujer… —Strange miró a Emma Frost quién le devolvió el gesto sin expresión alguna. —es muy poderosa.

—Supongo que hoy coincidimos en algo. —sonrió Tony. Spiderman se puso en medio de ambos, alternando miradas entre las chicas y sus amigos.

— ¡Yo también coincido! —se anotó.

— ¿Qué dijimos sobre meternos en conversaciones de adultos? —preguntó Tony.

—Que debería dejar de hacerlo. —murmuró Spiderman, decaído.

—Frost, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a destruirlos un poco? —preguntó Amora, enojada. —Ya me cansé de escucharlos.

—Si ellos no tienen a la bola verde, entonces no veo la necedad de matarlos. —dijo Emma Frost, indiferente. —Si mato al mago, no es seguro que pueda averiguar donde se encuentra la bola verde, como tú debes de saber la mente y los trucos del mago son difíciles.

Amora gruñó enojada, por eso odiaba hacer equipos con personas igual de poderosas, no podía dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra. Aunque bueno, a decir verdad lo más importante ya estaba hecho.

—Supongo que por está vez, cederé. —dijo Amora, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No las dejaremos ir. —dijo Strange, no obstante cuando estaban a punto de avanzar a sus respectivos oponentes, Spiderman lazó su telaraña a ambos, envolviéndolos con fuerza. — ¿¡Qué demonios…!?

—Dije, que nos iremos. —comentó Spiderman con una voz monótona. —No desaprovechen la oportunidad que les he dado, Vengadores.

— ¿Niño…?

—Díganle a Thor que nuestro retorno está cerca. —sonrió Amora, mientras se desvanecía a través del humo justo como las demás. —Cuando Loki venga a mí, entonces ya nada podrá detenernos.

Iron Man miró por última vez a Emma Frost, ella lucía tan neutral como incluso aquella causa de Cuernitos 2.0 ni siquiera le importara. Y aquello, comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, incluso Thanos tenía más emociones que aquella chica en su rostro.

Strange por su parte deshizo el hechizo de Spiderman, logrando que el chico comenzara a atiborrarlo de preguntas acerca de la magia.

— ¿Y Cuernitos 2.0?

—Aquí.

El hechicero hizo un nuevo circulo, dejando caer a Thor, a Loki y a una enfermera que estaba tratando el veneno del Dios Nórdico.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Por suerte, Black Mariah ya se ha enfrentado a alguien en Nueva York, por lo que pudimos conseguir un buen antídoto. —sonrió la enfermera. —Se estabilizara pronto, aunque perdió la consiencia.

Loki miró el cielo, buscando aquel circulo que lo había teletransportado tres veces a distintas áreas. Cuando no logró encontrarlo, abrazó a Thor, preocupado por él.

—Loki, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Peter? —el pequeño se levantó, asustado, con los ojos llorosos.

—Bien, Cuernitos. —dijo Iron Man, impidiendo que ambos se acercaran más. — ¿Por qué esa chica tan sexy está detrás de ti y no de mí?

Strange rodó los ojos, tallándose la frente. Definitivamente le hubiera dicho a Wong que grabaría su programa.

—Yo no sé quién es. —murmuró Loki, apachurrándose en sí mismo. —De verdad.

—Señor Stark…

—Mi hija estuvo a punto de morir porque estábamos contigo.

—Para Tony. —se metió Strange, poniéndole una mano en su pecho. —Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

— ¿Qué habría pasado si mi Morgan hubiera muerto? ¿Estarías diciendo lo mismo?

Loki se agachó de nuevo a su hermano, tomándole la mano y sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Thor estaba inconsciente, Wanda no estaba y Spiderman lo observaba desde lejos, con la cabeza gacha.

_"No quiero estar aquí." _Pensó, apretando más la mano de Thor. _"Hermano, despierta, quiero irme de aquí."_

— ¡Chicos! —llamó Steve corriendo a ellos, jadeante, seguro acababa de llegar. A su lado entraron todos los demás que habían estado en la pelea, alarmados por ellos. — ¡Loki!

— ¡Morgan! —Tony corrió a su hija, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

—L-Lo siento, Ca…—murmuró Loki, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—No hagas caso de lo que dice. —reprochó Steve, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Loki. —Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo eres un niño.

—Cap…—llamó Tony, quizás si se le había ido la mano con Cuernitos, pero no pudo evitarlo, pensar en perder a su amada hija le aterraba.

—Él sólo estaba preocupado por Morgan. —sonrió Steve, tomándole la otra mano. — ¿Verdad, Tony?

—Ufff. Preferiría no tener que disculparme con Cuernitos 2.0, pero… ¿qué se le va a hacer? —preguntó Tony, guiñándole el ojo a Loki. —Le invitaré una hamburguesa para la próxima.

La cara de Loki entonces se volvió a iluminar, dejándose cargar por Steve, y sonriendo ante Scott que se disculpaba sin parar por Hope se sintió mucho más tranquilo; aunque antes de que la policía entrara, vio una última silueta de Amora en el fondo, lo cual lo hizo sentir muy intranquilo, Loki llevó una mano a sus labios que la rubia había besado con anterioridad.

En cuanto lo hizo, la voz de esta comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, incesante, causándole dolor.

_ "Tarde o temprano vendrás a mí."_


	7. Sentido arácnido

**7\. Sentido ****arácnido****. **

—Tranquilo, él estará bien. —intentó calmar Harley, acariciándole la cabeza a un Loki que estaba recostado en sus piernas, preocupado por su hermano mayor. — ¡Él es el Dios del Trueno! ¡No hay nada que pueda contra un Dios!

—Si yo soy un Dios también, ¿significa que puedo salvarlo? —preguntó Loki, incorporándose. —Quizás soy capaz de crear todas las curas para el mundo. —comentó con los ojos iluminados. — ¿Qué dices, Harley?

—No. —contestó con una sonrisa condescendiente. Loki frunció el entrecejo, inflando las mejillas. —Me he puesto a investigar tus poderes y creo que la medicina no es una de tus virtudes.

— ¡¿Qué habilidades tengo?! —preguntó emocionado. — ¿Puedo volar? Realmente no sé mucho de la invasión de mi yo antiguo, creo que todavía no nacía para entonces.

—Es bueno que no lo sepas. —dijo Harley, rascándose la mejilla. —Tony me matará por estarte contando eso.

—Quizás si desarrollo mis poderes ya no sea necesario que ellos me protejan. —dijo Loki, sonriendo. —Podré defenderme solo de esas mujeres.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

— ¡Y tú también me acompañaras a defender de los malos! —Loki hizo una pose que seguramente habría visto en alguna caricatura, una pose de héroe. —Seremos tú, mi hermano, Wanda, Spiderman y yo, ¡el mejor equipo del mundo!

—Me uno sin duda. —sonrió Harley, revolviéndole los cabellos. Al menos le había cambiado la cara de preocupación que llevó toda la semana consigo.

—Oh, Loki.

— ¡Peter! —sonrió él, corriendo al chico que apareció de pronto en compañía de Tony.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Quizás fuera imaginación de Harley pero mantener conversación con ese chico llamado Peter era difícil. Aunque a Loki parecía irle muy bien.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Harley? —preguntó Tony, alzando una ceja. — ¿Y tu proyecto?

—No me subestimes Tony, estará listo en unas semanas. —sonrió él, sacando una paleta de caramelo de su bolsillo, llevándosela a la boca. —Además, Loki parecía estar muy solo en esta sala.

—Sí, el Cap no es bueno para cuidar a Cuernitos 2.0 —dijo Tony, cruzado de brazos. —Salió diciendo que compraría unas _snow balls, _¿sabes algo de eso?

—Para nada. —mintió, desviando la mirada.

—Por cierto, necesito que se encarguen de Loki mañana. Ustedes dos. —dijo Tony, señalándolos. —Con ayuda de mi querido amigo Happy. Harley, mañana irás con Peter a la escuela.

— ¿Qué? —los tres más jóvenes voltearon hacía Tony, confundidos.

—Sí, yo no voy a la escuela desde hace unas eternidades. —comentó Harley, alzando la ceja.

—Eso cambiará a partir de ahora. —respondió Tony. Harley se puso de pie con la boca abierta, queriendo reprochar. —No, no, no. Tu no hablas, solo escuchas. Según el Cap, Nick Fury vendrá mañana por la mañana por lo que Cuernitos 2.0 no deberá estar aquí entonces.

—Espere un momento, Sr. Stark. —pidió Peter, rascándose la cabeza. — ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente faltar a la escuela y ya?

—Nick ya predijo eso. —Tony rodó los ojos, irritado por el formador de los Vengadores. —Así que te necesito ahí.

—Entonces yo podría cuidar a Loki solo.

Tony negó con el dedo. — ¿Desde cuando los mocosos les dan ordenes a sus mayores y mas inteligentes que ellos? —preguntó, mirando a ambos. Tanto Harley como Peter se mordieron la lengua para no contestarle, sobre todo el primero que parecía mucho más irritado.

—Quiero estar con mi hermano. —habló Loki, tirando del pantalón de Tony para que le prestara atención.

—Por cierto, —comentó Tony, ignorando su comentario. —el maguito quiere verte por la tarde en su casa, así que asegúrense de llevarlo.

— ¿El Doctor Strange? —preguntó Peter.

Los ojos de Harley parecieron brillar de la emoción. — ¿El mago que abrió todos los portales contra la batalla de Thanos? —preguntó.

—Harley, no lo admires. —rezongó Tony.

—Vamos, tienes que admitir que fue increíble.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Peter. —No estabas ahí, nadie estaba ahí para grabarlo.

—Ah… el casco de Tony, de Ant-Man, de The Wasp, de Sam, de la señorita Pepper tienen cámaras incorporadas. —Harley alzó una ceja, confundido. —También el de Spiderman.

—Yo no le di esos archivos. —comentó Tony, alzando las manos al cielo para liberarse de toda culpa y de la mirada aniquiladora que le dio Peter. —Él es un hacker avanzado.

Loki miró a las tres personas que se encontraban con él, frunciendo la boca por la conversación tan aburrida que mantenían. Mientras Tony seguía dándoles instrucciones para el siguiente día, él volvió a sentarse donde antes se encontraba con Harley, poniendo el libro que estaba leyendo por la mañana con Steve. Era un libro que Thor tenía en su habitación, anteriormente le dijo que le había pertenecido a su antiguo yo; aunque Loki no entendía el idioma, dedujo que fue muy importante para él, debido a que estaba muy gastado y contenía algunas hojas incorporadas, con anotaciones que tampoco entendía.

A lo mejor, si conectaba con su antiguo yo, podría recobrar sus poderes y así enfrentarse a esas mujeres que los atacaron. Sobre todo a esa tal Amora, ella le causaba escalofríos.

—Cuernitos 2.0. —llamó Tony, sentándose a su lado. Harley estaba platicando con Peter. — ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tus manos?

—Un libro de mi hermano. —comentó, mostrándoselo. —Aunque no sé lo que dice. Steve tampoco entendió que decía, pero inventó sobre la marcha una historia. —concluyó Loki, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Clásico del Cap. —Tony le dio vueltas al libro, confundido. — ¿Es de magia o algo así?

—Sí. Mi hermano me dijo que mi antiguo yo lo usaba para sus hechizos. —comentó Loki, atrayendo por completo la atención de Tony. —Pero no sé como usarlo. Ni siquiera puedo crear magia.

—Y eso es lo mejor que he escuchado toda la mañana. —sonrió Tony, aunque luego frunció las cejas y negó con la cabeza. —Mentira, lo mejor que escuché en la mañana fue el "te amo" de mi esposa e hija. Es lo segundo mejor. —y le guiñó el ojo. Loki le sonrió, al menos ya no sentía esa hostilidad de Tony hacía él.

A pesar de que el día paso muy lento, aún no había señales de su hermano, por lo que Loki tuvo que dormir solo esa noche otra vez, llevaba una semana así. Ya eran la una y media de la mañana, sentía los ojos y la mirada cansada, sin embargo, cada que cerraba los ojos recordaba la cara de Emma Frost y sobre todo la de Amora, con la última frase que le había dicho antes de salir del hangar.

¿Y si tenía razón? Aunque bueno, a Loki la verdad es que no le daban ningunas ganas de volver a verla.

Tomó el peluche que Thor tenía de sí mismo, el último regalo que le había dado Jane Foster antes de terminar con él según le contó Thor a Loki. Era pequeño y no le producía la misma sensación que su hermano de protección, no obstante, era lo único que le recordaba a Thor en esos momentos.

Según su hermano, había cosas en esa habitación que significaban mucho para ambos, pero Loki sabía que no era así, que para él no había nada significativo ahí.

—Vamos, despierta, Loki. —dijo Harley, moviéndolo. —Si algo sé de las escuelas es que los bravucones siempre toman a los que llegan tarde.

—Tengo sueño, no me molestes. —respondió Loki, dándole un suave manotazo, dándose la vuelta. Harley lo miró desde arriba, oscureciendo la mirada. Podía imaginarse a Happy tocando como loco el claxon para que se apuraran, a ese chico Peter preocupadísimo de llegar tarde y a Nick Fury entrando justo cuando ellos fueran saliendo.

Así que sin más, se encogió de hombros, tomó la ropa que Loki había preparado la noche anterior y con las mochilas de ambos en las manos, más un Loki dormido en su espalda aún con el peluche de Thor, corrió escaleras abajo; Nick Fury odiaba las escaleras, bueno, al menos eso quería creer, después de todo, todos odiaban las escaleras.

— ¡Quince minutos, tenemos quince minutos para llegar y la escuela está a cuarenta! —reprochó Happy al verlo entrar.

— ¿Dónde está Peter? —preguntó Harley, jadeando.

—Dijo que pasaría por su futura novia, que lo veríamos en la escuela.

—Odio al mundo. —murmuró Harley.

Happy arrancó a la mayor velocidad que la zona le permitía, mientras que Harley terminaba de vestir a un Loki que le dio tres manotazos por intentar despertarlo.

— ¡Happy, date prisa! ¡Los chicos malos siempre atrapan a los que llegan tarde! —reprochó Harley, sacudiendo a Loki para despertarlo. — ¡No me golpearan en mi primer día!

— ¡Yo te voy a golpear si no cierras la boca!

Llegaron jadeantes, con un Loki malhumorado que guardó el peluche de Thor en su mochila verde y tomó la mano de Harley mientras que este comenzó a correr, Happy les gritaba que tuvieran cuidado y que andaría por la zona. Loki miró el lugar, había muchos chicos mayores que él, de verdad, ¿la mejor idea de los Vengadores fue mandarlo a una secundaria? ¿Y con Harley y Spiderman?

Sí que habían decaído con la pelea con Thanos.

Aunque bueno, lo que ni Loki ni los dos adolescentes sabían era que había una barrera mágica hecha por Strange y Wanda para la protección del mini-Dios. Además de que un montón de agentes camuflados estaban por todos lados, al igual que una tal Jessica Jones quién bebía su café tranquilamente desde el otro lado de la escuela, mirando por las cámaras de la misma el flujo de movimiento y a su objetivo, Loki.

—Ojalá Deredevil estuviera aquí para ver esto, no todos los días alguien es elegida para cuidar a un mini-Dios. —sonrió ella, vertiendo licor en su café a escondidas de la camarera. —Les dije que yo sería algo grande.

Harley miró por todos lados, aún sosteniendo la mano de Loki; bendito fuera Strange que los teletransportó de un lado a otro cuando se dio cuenta que se toparía con el auto que llevaba a Nick Fury. Aunque eso de viajar por agujeros naranjas te revolvía el estómago.

—Llegaron en tiempo récord. —dijo Peter, alzando una ceja. Harley volteó a él, dando un suspiro. — ¿El Sr. Stark los mandó en un dirigible o algo así?

—Muy gracioso. —gruñó Harley. —Strange nos teletransporto. ¿Y tú futura novia?

—Shhhhh. —le calló Peter, poniéndole una mano en la boca. —No puedes ir diciendo eso por toda la escuela, te escucharía y entonces yo quedaría como un perdedor.

Harley estuvo a punto de decirle que ya lo era, pero mejor guardó silencio al notar que dos chicos se acercaban. Una chica morena de cabello rizado que miraba a Loki de forma quisquillosa y el otro, que Peter saludó como Ned.

— ¿Quién trae a su hermanito a la escuela? —se burló M.J. —Si querías llamar la atención, lo conseguiste.

— ¿Quién trae el cabello así a la escuela? —preguntó Loki, alzando una ceja. Harley se quedó hecho piedra en su lugar, sin saber que decir, no era bueno socializando con las chicas… o con las personas.

— ¡Loki! —reprendió Peter.

— ¿Quién se llama Loki? —volvió a decir M.J., cruzándose de brazos.

—No sé como te llames, pero tu nombre debe ser feo, como tu cara. —Loki le sacó la lengua, molesto por el comentario a su nombre. —Y él es un Dios.

—También el super villano que atacó Nueva York, ¿no? —preguntó Ned.

—Él tenía algunos problemas. —bufó Loki, cruzándose de brazos, sin despegar la mirada de M.J. que sonreía como si le quisiera arrancar la cabeza.

—Me agrada. —concluyó al final ella, sonriéndole. —Es pedante, respondón y tiene ese porte inglés, volverá loca a las chicas cuando crezca.

Loki puso mala cara al recordar el beso de Amora. —Las mujeres son muy raras. Sobre todo las mayores, te besan sin tu permiso.

—Está bien, ¿dónde has llevado a este niño? —preguntó M.J. hacía Harley, mirándolo insatisfecha.

—E-Es un malentendido. —dijo de inmediato, haciendo ademanes con las manos. Peter de igual forma intercedió, dándole tiempo a Harley para apartar un poco a Loki.

—Ella no me agrada. —comentó Loki, con la boca fruncida.

—No puedes ir diciendo esas cosas a las personas. —reprendió Harley, con dos gotitas de sudor resbalándole por la nuca. —Soy tu responsable ahora.

—Pero es la verdad. —respondió él, confundido. —Pensé que siempre teníamos que decir la verdad, al menos eso decían las monjas en el orfanato.

—Bueno, sí,… pero…

— ¿Tienes permiso para que él este aquí o algo? —preguntó M.J. esquivando a Peter y concentrándose en los dos nuevos. Ned le dio un codazo a Peter quién lo miró feo, avanzando a su futura novia.

—Sí, mi madre trabaja mucho, así que Loki tiene que venir conmigo siempre. —respondió, nervioso.

—Tiene como seis años, ¿por qué no está en la escuela? ¿estás apoyando la ignorancia de tu hermano? Que mala persona eres.

—N-No… bueno yo…—Harley miró a todos lados, buscando a alguien que lo ayudara. En cambio, Peter suspiró, M.J. solo estaba tomándole el pelo.

—Es broma, la verdad no me interesa. —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y avanzando con Peter y Ned.

—Pareces más confiado cuando estamos en el laboratorio. —comentó Loki al avanzar con Harley. Él se mordió los labios, exasperado.

—Es mi zona. Este lugar no me gusta. —respondió Harley, mirando a los chicos y chicas que pasaban a su lado, observándolo con curiosidad, burlonamente y desaprobándolo. —Esta lleno de chicos idiotas.

—Por eso me gustas, siempre estamos de acuerdo con las mismas cosas. —secundó Loki.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? —preguntó Tony con una sonrisa en el rostro; Nick apretó los dientes, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo Iron Man.

— ¿Dónde está? —dijo Fury, alzando las cejas. —Loki, ¿dónde está?

—En una zona de buena seguridad. —dijo Tony antes de que Steve pudiera responder; el Cap no era tan bueno guardando secretos simples. Él era un buen chico. —La mejor que pudimos encontrar.

— ¿Y dónde está eso?

—Es tan segura que ni nosotros sabemos. —se metió Scott con una rebanada de pan embarrado de mermelada en la mano.

Tony rodó los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Debió aceptar su jubilación cuando todavía pudo.

— ¿Wanda? —preguntó Nick, cruzado de brazos. — ¿Y Loki?

—No lo sé.

—Está muy bien cuidado con nosotros. —volvió a meterse Scott, después de morder dos veces su pan. —Viejo, somos los Vengadores. ¿Quién puede cuidarlo mejor que nosotros? ¡Tiene seis años y no tiene poderes!

—Pero es buscado por tres maniáticas que sí tienen. —contestó Nick, exaltado. — ¡Si llegan a conseguirlo, entonces puede que traigan al antiguo Dios loco que destruyo Nueva York en menos de una semana!

—Solo fue la mitad. —volvió a contestar Scott, desviando la mirada y mordiendo otro pedazo de pan.

—No ayudas hormiguita. —suspiró Tony. —Escucha está con la mejor protección del mundo, además tiene tres guardianes fenomenales. Cuernitos 2.0 es la versión mejorada; no tiene poderes, es obediente y le cae muy bien el Cap, Wanda y ¡su hermano! Llevamos muy buen terreno hasta ahora.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Thor?

—Ya le hemos extraído todo el veneno. —dijo Steve. —Desde hace cuatro días que podía volver a casa, sin embargo, dijo que volvería mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Y eso le dijeron a Cuernitos 2.0? —preguntó Tony. —Porque déjame decirte que el pobre crío tiene ojeras.

—Thor no quiso que lo hiciéramos, mañana que vuelva nos dirá el porqué. —suspiró Wanda. —También nos pidió que dejáramos a Loki solo por las noches.

—Cielos, y me llamaban a mí enfermo por tratarlo mal al principio. —comentó Stark, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasará si ese niño despierta sus poderes?

—Eso no va a pa…

—Lo hará. —dijo Strange, interrumpiendo a Tony. —Ese es el objetivo por el que quiero que vaya a mi casa después de que salgan de la escuela.

— ¿¡Está con Spiderman!? —gritó Fury.

—Gracias Strange. —sonrió Tony, queriendo enterrarlo mil metros bajo tierra con la mirada.

—Siempre es un placer.

—.—.—.—.—

—Hay muchos prodigios últimamente. —dijo la profesora, mirando el experimento de Harley. —Me alegra que su hermanito tenga a alguien tan inteligente como usted.

Harley le sonrió, volviendo a concentrarse, ignorando el comentario. Aunque bueno, una parte de eso le recordaba cuando iba a su escuela en el antiguo pueblo donde vivía, y los profesores decían eso para su hermana menor; la sonrisa que tenía de pronto se le borró.

—Harley, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Loki, alzando una ceja. En sus manos tenía un matraz de balón, con un compuesto orgánico que iría en la mezcla que Harley preparaba.

—Sólo extraño a mi familia. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sacando dos caramelos de su bata y pasándole uno a Loki. —Es todo.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Te lo diré después, ahora dame esto. —pidió, mezclando ambas cosas.

—Parece que tenemos otro genio aparte de ti, Peter. —dijo Ned, mirando detrás de su hombro a Harley. — ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—El Sr. Stark lo mandó conmigo. —suspiró Peter. —De verdad, no entiendo porque no pudimos faltar y quedarnos metidos en una habitación hasta que Nick Fury se marchara.

— ¿De qué hablan, tontos? —se metió M.J. sacándose los guantes de laboratorio, su mezcla ya estaba hecha.

—De Harley.

—Oh, es interesante. —dijo ella, mirando en su dirección. Harley platicaba con Loki acerca de algo del experimento pues señalaba constantemente los tubos de ensayo y algunas otras muestras. —Mira que consiguió que todos los profesores le aceptaran sin chistar, para mí que es rico.

—O solo amigo de Stark. —comentó Ned, alzando las cejas.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Mary Jane, sorprendida. Peter le dio un pisotón a Ned que aulló de dolor. —Parece que tienes competencia, Peter.

—Yo no diría competencia…

—Ah, te crees mejor que él. —dijo ella, con una sonrisa similar a la del gato Chesire en el rostro. Peter negó con la cabeza muchas veces, haciéndola reír.

—Es difícil saber que dices enserio y que no. —bufó él, dejando caer sus hombros.

—Pero si antes lo has hecho muy bien. —felicitó ella sin comprender. —Pensé que ya teníamos una conexión especial.

—M.J. vuelve a tu lugar. —ordenó la profesora.

Ned comenzó a reír por lo bajo al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su mejor amigo, aunque luego este pareció atento a cada movimiento presentado en ese laboratorio. El sentido arácnido de Peter se había despertado como loco, buscando el origen de esa sensación tan desagradable que le hacía temer.

—Rogue, ¿puedes sentarte correctamente y ayudarle a Harley con el experimento? —preguntó la profesora, molesta.

—Ya que. —suspiró, echando uno de sus mechones blancos hacía atrás, cruzando miradas con Peter y dándole una sonrisa que le causo un terrible escalofrío.

Peter desvió la mirada al pequeño Loki, él ni nadie más en el salón parecía consternado de la presencia de esa chica nueva que nunca había visto en su vida. Aunque sí supo que aquella mano que iba extendiéndose cada vez mas a Loki, traería terribles problemas para todos.

—_Sr. Stark… tenemos problemas. _—musitó por el intercomunicador, al tiempo en que lanzó un vaso de vidrio a estrellarse contra la pared, alertando a todos.

Incluida la tal Rogue que no pareció nada contenta con la interrupción a su objetivo.


	8. Los defensores

**8\. Los Defensores.**

Steve salió corriendo del agujero en dirección a la escuela, sorprendiendo a los alumnos que estaban fuera. Strange suspiró, a veces no entendía a esos chicos que se guiaban con el corazón y no con el cerebro. Thor de igual forma salió casi a la misma velocidad de Steve, lo bueno de esto era que desde la adopción de Loki comenzó a hacer ejercicio porque su pequeño hermanito parecía más impresionado con Steve que con él.

Jessica en cambio, quién también estaba comunicada al micrófono de Peter, pues intercedió todos los aparatos tecnológicos para cualquier sospecha, ya se encontraba en la escuela, observando el aula de Peter Parker, seguro que los tontos de los vengadores supusieron que a nadie le llamaría la atención un niño de seis años en una escuela preparatoria.

Sin embargo, no notó ninguna situación sospechosa, a lo mejor el crío se pensaba que los Vengadores vendrían a salvarlo de los matones si los llamaba por micrófono. Obviamente no eran tan idiotas…

—Ah, si vinieron. —suspiró Jones, al ver pasar corriendo al Capitán América a toda velocidad y romper la puerta del aula, seguido de un Thor con menos peso que la última vez que lo vio por televisión y una parvada de adolescentes. —Los reyes del camuflaje. —murmuró, escabulléndose entre los estudiantes aglomerados en el aula de química.

— ¡Es el capitán América! —gritó una de las chicas, rodeándolo rápidamente.

Rogue seguía mirando a Peter con molestia, ¿cómo osaba ese perdedor interrumpirlo así porque si? ¿se habría dado cuenta de sus intenciones? Pero era imposible, a lo mejor quería impresionar a su novia M.J. con esa muestra de absoluta idiotez, además no tenía porque, se supone que el poder de Emma Frost había cambiado un momento la realidad en la mente de los alumnos y profesora, para que no notaran la intromisión.

Y ahora tenía ahí a los Vengadores.

—Es una sorpresa. —dijo Thor, llegando, negándole con la cabeza a Loki para que no se acercara a ellos. Este hizo un mohín, mirando a Harley quien le dio una sonrisa confundida. Cuando Harley miró a Rogue, apartó los ojos rápidamente, ruborizándose; definitivamente quería ir ya a su laboratorio.

La sala comenzó de pronto a llenarse de estudiantes que buscaban autógrafos, fotos e incluso la profesora canceló la clase emocionada porque los salvadores estuvieran ahí. Jessica Jones talló su barbilla, alzando una de sus cejas; cualquiera podría venir y tomar al pequeño Dios sin que nadie prestara atención, excepto el chico que lo cuidaba, el cual fue muy fácil de noquear a decir verdad.

— ¿A dónde lo llevas? —preguntó Rogue, seria. No podía mostrar sus poderes ahí o terminaría delatándose, además, esa chica no parecía tan fuerte, en cuanto saliera de la vista de los Vengadores acabaría con ella.

—Es… ¿mi hijo? —respondió ella, más confundida. Loki la observó en silencio, analizándola. —Andando, pequeño roedor.

—No soy un roedor. —bufó avanzando. Loki giró un momento hacía Rogue, la chica le causaba curiosidad por alguna extraña razón. Cuando Jessica intentó salir del aula, fue chocada por Peter que silbó hacia un costado.

—Perdón, no te vi. —mintió descaradamente, Jessica alzó una de sus cejas, ella entonces descubrió un poco el guante que llevaba, mostrando una marca que la identificaba como una de las agentes encubierta. Peter asintió con la cabeza, rascándose la nuca fue junto a M.J y Ned para fingir que pedía un autógrafo.

Jessica y Loki tardaron en salir del tumulto de gente que se aglomeró en el salón pero al final l hicieron completamente agitados y con raspones leves por los empujones provocados.

—Estás inusualmente callado. —dijo Jessica, aun tomando su manita. —Estoy segura de haber visto las noticias en aquel tiempo donde quisiste gobernar, decías cosas bastante vergonzosas a mi parecer.

—No quería dejar a Harley solo. —contestó Loki. —Pero sé que si está con nosotros, estará en peligro.

—Wow, eres un roedor inteligente.

—Entre tantos animales, ¿por qué un roedor? —preguntó Loki, frunciendo la boca. —Además, para este punto ya debes saber que alguien no está siguiendo.

—Y yo quería que no te preocuparas. —suspiró. —Pensé que no tenías poderes.

—No los tengo. —respondió Loki, al tiempo en que Jessica se detuvo y este se puso detrás de ella. —Es simple intuición. ¿Los humanos la tienen, no?

—Casi tan insoportable como la moralidad del puñitos. —dijo ella mirando a todos lados. Lo mejor era tomar a Loki y escapar, seguro que había más vengadores afuera por lo que se los podría entregar, ganar una buena cantidad de dinero y seguir con otro caso.

—Si aparece la chica de blanco o la bruja estaremos en problemas.

—Aunque no lo parezca soy bastante poderosa.

—Sí, no lo pareces. —se sinceró el niño. —Pero más vale que lo seas.

Jessica estuvo a punto de mandarlo de una patada hasta afuera de la escuela, pero respiró, le estaban pagando una enorme cantidad por proteger a ese mocoso malcriado hermano del Dios gordito que podía darle, seguro, varias joyas de Asgard.

—_Fuera, impulso de idiotez. _—pensó ella, tronando su cuello. Además si golpeaba a un niño seguro que no se quitaría de encima a Danny por media vida.

Los pasos resonaron hasta detenerse, Rogue estaba delante de ellos con una mano en la cintura.

—Ah, es la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Sólo quería escapar de la multitud, pero ese pequeño mocoso no te pertenece, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rogue, alzando ambas cejas. —Acabo de darme cuenta de que Harley estaba inconsciente.

—Está bajo mi resguardo, soy su guardiana. —sonrió.

—Lo mejor será que me lo entregues, lo llevaré de vuelta con Harley.

Jessica entonces sintió como Loki se aferraba a su pierna, sin dejar de observar a Rogue, había algo que le llamaba la atención de ella, no obstante, ese algo le decía que todavía no podía confiar en ella. Loki bajó la mirada, ¿y si Jessica y los demás salían lastimados por su culpa? Tal vez debería entregarse, recuperar sus memorias y poderes y así enfrentarse él solo a esas mujeres.

—Yo la conozco. —contestó Loki, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

Rogue chasqueó la lengua, no quería que Loki saliera corriendo ala primera muestra de su poder, pero bueno, ¿qué se podía hacer? Si no lo hacía, era su familia la que se encontraba en juego, no la de él. La rubia le había dicho que solo querían al niño para despertar sus poderes, que no le harían mal.

No sabía si podía creerlo o no, no obstante, se lo repetía continuamente en su cabeza para no sentir culpa.

La chica enrolló su mechó blanco en su dedo, colocando su brazo debajo de sus pechos y avanzó sin más a la dirección de ellos, Jessica la miró fijamente, parecía una chica ruda por sus vestimentas, aunque no parecía muy sociable.

—Vamos, Loki. —dijo ella, tomando de nuevo la mano del niño.

Para disgusto de Jessica, Rogue pasó terriblemente cerca de ella, y apenas pudo percibir el movimiento de manos rápidos que hizo Rogue antes de apresarla por el cuello.

— ¡Corre! —la detective gritó mucho antes de que todas sus energías comenzaran a ser quitadas, Rogue en cambió jadeó por todo el poder que comenzó a recibir. Se supone que debería absorber solo su vitalidad, no obstante, ahora sentía que podría alzar un camión con una sola mano. Cuando volvió la vista a Jessica, la soltó abrupta, no queriendo asesinarla.

Rogue mordió su uña, notando lo pálida que estaba, a su suerte no había nadie en los pasillos por estar en clase o donde estaban los Vengadores.

No tuvo problema en salir volando rumbo a donde Loki corrió.

Lo primero que hizo Strange luego de atrapar al pequeño mocoso corriendo en los pasillos fue pedirle que guardara silencio, pero no funcionó, así que aplicó un hechizo de silencio en él. Loki lo observaba con ojos llorosos, pensando en que fue muy cobarde por abandonar a la otra chica así, además Rogue podía ir por Harley o peor aún por Thor.

La capa de Strange pareció comprender mejor que el mago, pues esta atrajo la atención de Stephen al pequeño que intentaba decirle algo.

— ¿Ya te has calmado? —Loki negó con la cabeza, pero sorbió sus lágrimas.

—Ella… tomó por el cuello a la chica policía, y algo paso.

— ¿Qué?

—La chica policía comenzó a ponerse pálida y a patalear.

—Debió haber sido por la falta de oxígeno. No te preocupes, ya deben haber llegado los paramédicos.

— ¡Loki, acá estabas! Estaba muy preocupado. Vi tantos cuerpos tirados que pensé que ya no estabas en el perímetro. —dijo Spiderman, poniendo una mano en su pecho con la respiración agitada. —Están evacuando la escuela, debemos salir de aquí.

— ¿Y Harley? ¿Mi hermano?

—Thor está patrullando desde el cielo, ya sabe que estás bien, dice que te quedes con el señor Strange y conmigo. Harley fue llevado por un policía encubierto, el Cap lo quiso sacar pero el señor Stark le dijo que no era lo más prudente del mundo. Daría motivos para atacarlo.

— ¿La chica policía?

—Viva… y con unas terribles ganas de vodka. —murmuró Jessica, recargándose en la pared. Estaba demacrada, sus poderes ni siquiera habían vuelto a ella, pero encontrar al pequeño mocoso fue suficiente para devolverle algo de aliento. —Y mi nombre es Jessica… Jones.

Y cayó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en el departamento de Luke Cage, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verlo y con cariño le acarició el rostro a su preocupada pareja. Aunque el carraspeó de Danny fue suficiente para volver la situación incómoda.

— ¿Qué hace puñitos aquí? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Lejos de sentir dolor, solo era como si las fuerzas le faltaran, no tenía fuerzas para mover su cuerpo. —Esa pequeña perra me las pagara.

—Shhh. —Danny la miró firme, señalando la silla que estaba detrás de él. Ahí estaba Loki, siendo cargado por Strange.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Él quería asegurase de que estuvieras bien. —comentó Strange, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y ahora que te vio, ya podemos irnos ¿verdad?

—No. —dijo Loki, que aunque intentó liberarse del mago, este siguió apresándolo ahí. —Está lastimada por mi culpa.

—Sin problemas mini-roedor, son cosas del oficio. —contestó ella, despidiéndolo con la mano en cuanto Stephen desapareció en un circulo mágico, a la base de los vengadores.

— ¿Estás segura de qué te sientes mejor? —preguntó Luke, limpiándole el sudor a Jessica. Él se veía realmente preocupado, de hecho Danny se paseaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas y estaba segura de que si Deredevil pudiera verla, él también se preocuparía.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te atacó para quedar así? —cuestionó Deredevil, subiéndose los lentes. —Debió ser algo muy poderoso.

—Sí, una mocosa de preparatoria. —bufó ella. —Quieren al mini-Dios. Y si esa mocosa es tan fuerte, no me imagino como lo serán los jefes finales.

— ¿Y para qué nos llamaste entonces? —preguntó Danny a Luke.

—Oh, es algo que estoy seguro de que Jessica hubiese pedido.

—Y es cierto. —respondió ella, tomando un vaso de agua. —Necesito su ayuda para investigar y…

— ¿Y?

—Para salvar a ese pequeño roedor.


	9. Dos almas

**9\. Dos almas.**

Loki miró con cautela a Strange, a través del libro que le otorgó. Este seguía revisando los libros de magia como si estuviera buscando algo en específico. Quizás magia Asgardiana. Mientras tanto, Thor no venía por él volando, ni el Capitán America parecía tener intenciones de aparecer. ¿Iban a dejarlo con Strange?

El pequeño niño de seis años, movió sus piernas en un vano intento de entretenerse, es decir, estaba en una enorme biblioteca llena de libros que quizás eran más antiguos que el mismo Thor, y tenía que estar ahí, sosteniendo entre sus manos el cuento de _Caperucita roja y el lobo_.

— ¿Puedo moverme? —preguntó Loki, distrayendo a Strange, pues bien sabía que colocó un hechizo alrededor de él; como paredes invisibles.

—No, no puedes. —dijo él de inmediato, sin despegar la vista del libro. —Ya te dije que no quiero tus manos pegosteosas entre libros sagrados.

—Mis manos no están pegosteosas. —bufó Loki. — ¿Al menos puedes darme otro libro?

Al pedirlo, un nuevo libro se colocó en la mesa de al lado. _Pedro y el lobo._ Loki puso los ojos en blanco, ofendido por tal recomendación literaria. Dejo de leer esos libros cuando tenía cuatro años, cuando sus compañeros ya se seguían comiendo los mocos, él ya había terminado la diminuta biblioteca de la guardería.

— ¡Libros de verdad! —protestó, ahora insatisfecho.

—Es un libro de verdad. —siguió Strange, moviéndose agraciadamente por los estantes repletos de libros toscos y perfectamente cuidados.

— ¡Son para niños!

—_Eres_ un niño. —remarcó la primera palabra, dándole una mirada rápida.

— ¡Soy un Dios! —reclamó Loki, poniéndose de pie en la silla, aventando ambos libros justo frente a él, los cuales rebotaron en las paredes invisibles.

Está vez Stephen le puso la debida atención, provocando que Loki se sintiera incomodo ante su mirada atenta. Solo fue un instante, diminuto y casi insignificante, que sintió algo más que los libros rebotar en aquellas paredes. Además, estaban las palabras de Loki, tan fuertes y firmes como lo hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, jactándose sobre eso.

—L-lo siento. —Loki volvió a sentarse, ahora de manera más calmada, aunque el acto de agarrar sus rodillas con fuerza no pasó desapercibido por el mago.

—Entiendes que todo esto está ocurriendo por ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó Strange, tomando el libro que al fin encontró. —El ataque en el parque de diversiones y en la escuela, es por ti.

—Sí.

Loki bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por ello. Stephen suspiró.

—Pero que sea por ti, no significa que sea tu culpa. —recalcó, poniéndose delante de él. —Tú no pediste ser su reencarnación.

Y le tendió el libro, que mostraba unos caracteres Asgardianos, justo como algunos que tenía Thor en su dormitorio. Loki lo tomó entre sus dedos, sin comprender del todo.

—Thor… después de la pelea contra Thanos me dio este libro. —dijo Strange, abriendo las páginas. —Conociendo lo cabeza dura que es, debió haberlo olvidado.

— ¿Qué es…?

—Son los hechizos de su madre. —explicó él, abriendo el libro y mostrando las letras que poco o nada entendía Loki. —Dijo que era mejor mantenerlo en un lugar cuidado como este, que en el sucio basurero donde solía vivir.

Loki tocó con sumo cuidado las páginas del libro, parecían hechas del mas fino papel y sus letras parecían talladas en oro. Al pasar sus pequeñas manos notó como algunas de estas resplandecían ante su contacto, al verlo totalmente inmerso en aquel libro, Strange sonrió. Ahí había alguien con quien podía comprenderse.

— ¿Crees poder leerlo?

—Thor intentó enseñarme su lenguaje, pero no funcionó. —Loki negó con la cabeza. —Es un pésimo maestro.

—Yo puedo enseñarte. —declaró Strange. —Mejor que Thor. Incluso si aprendes a controlar tus poderes, serás de gran ayuda.

— ¿No temes de mí? —Loki se señaló, mirándolo con sospecha. — ¿No crees que usaré ese poder para vengarme o…?

Strange puso una mano en la cabeza del pequeño Loki, mirándolo con determinación. —Puedo pensar que harás todas las maldades del mundo, así como puedo pensar que harás todas las bondades si yo te educo, pero al final del día, ¿importa? El camino que tu has decidido solo te pertenece a ti, no importa que tan bueno seamos contigo o que tan malos seamos, la vida no es tan sencilla como elegir un camino del bien y del mal, habría buenos y malos momentos, eso es lo que te hace humano, Loki.

Él lo miró sorprendido, a pesar de su corta edad, entendía a la perfección sus palabras.

—Tu antiguo yo, que yace oculto en tus memorias, era igual. —sonrió. —Era malo, pero siempre flanqueaba cuando se trataba de él.

— ¿De él?

—Thor, tu hermano. —Strange le puso un dedo en la frente a Loki, empujando suavemente su cabeza hacía atrás. —Él dio su vida buscando salvarlo, no sé que demonios creía Loki que era el amor, pero sin duda ese acto lo fue.

— ¡Quiero proteger a Thor! —exclamó el pequeño Loki, emocionado.

—Ya sea para proteger al mundo o para proteger a tu hermano, te enseñaré lo necesario.

—.—.—.—.—

—Debes estar bromeando. —reclamó Stark. —Pensé que eras… no sé… ¿inteligente?

—Es la mejor decisión. —comentó Strange, ignorando el último comentario, como solía hacer con cada uno de los sarcasmos de Tony.

— ¿En qué universo es la mejor decisión darle un arma al villano? —contratacó Clint, quien tampoco lo entendía. —Loki seguirá siendo Loki, mucho más cuando recupere sus recuerdos. ¿Qué impedirá que ataque de nuevo al mundo?

—Nosotros. —se metió Steve, serio. Strange lo señaló, dando a entender que tenía razón.

— ¡Oh, por favor! —reclamó Rhodey, alzando los brazos al cielo. — ¿Ahora es cuando todos nos damos un abrazo fingiendo ser una gran familia feliz?

— ¡Yo empiezo! —gritó Scott, alzando una mano.

—Es un niño, si lo educamos correctamente, será un gran hombre. —expresó Steve, correspondiendo el abrazo que estaba repartiendo Scott a cada uno de los Vengadores. —Thor debería estar de acuerdo con ello, además, es a magia a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, Strange debe saber la mejor forma de sobrellevarla.

—No es magia. —dijo Thor, entrando por la puerta. En automático todos se giraron a verlo, incluso Natasha que ya tenía a Scott contra el suelo por intentar abrazarla. —O al menos no del todo.

— ¡Al fin truenitos decidió aparecer! —se quejó Tony. — ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes que ahora hay cuatro locas buscando atrapar a tu hermano?

—Sí. —respondió Thor, dejando una bolsa que contenía golosinas en la mesa. —Fui a Asgard.

— ¿Asgard no fue destruido? —preguntó Scott, sin comprender.

—Se refiere al nuevo Asgard.

—Oh.

—Me encontré con Valquiria. Hablé con ella acerca de Amora, debido a que es un enemigo al que ya nos habíamos enfrentado en el pasado, aunque por separado. —explicó, mordiendo unas _Snowballs_. Natasha alzó una ceja, ¿Cuándo bajaría de peso si seguía comiendo eso? —Sé lo que quiere de Loki.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Strange, aquello atrajo la atención de todos. — ¿Qué es?

—Loki y ella en el pasado fueron como amantes, tenían cierta conexión por querer destruirme. —continuó Thor. —Quieren las piedras Norn.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó Clint sin entender. — ¿Quién es Norn?

—No es una persona, son unas poderosas piedras asgardianas llamadas Norn. —Thor terminó su _snowball_ y determinó que la otra quedaría para Loki. —Son unas piedras capaces de abrir portales a los ocho reinos, además de dar aumento a las habilidades del portador. Al parecer, Loki es el único que sabe donde se encuentran, lo cual por supuesto, no es extraño.

— ¿Y para qué las quieren? —cuestionó Stark.

—No sé cual sea su propósito, pero es lo que pudimos deducir Valkiria y yo. —Thor suspiró. —Deben estar ocultas en alguna parte de Midgard o en cualquiera de los siete reinos restantes. Si consiguen las piedras no les costará mucho dominar los reinos.

—Genial, más genocidas. —dijo Tony, exasperado.

—Lo que aún no entiendo es como adquirieron semejantes habilidades. —comentó Scott, poniéndose serio. Los demás voltearon a verlo. —Es decir, esa mujer, Emma Frost, ¿no les recuerda a Wanda? Y esa chica que atacó a Loki en la escuela, ¿cómo pudo obtener ese poder?

—Yo puedo explicar eso. —se metió Strange. —Fue porque afectamos la realidad al traer las gemas del infinito con nosotros, hay una parte en todo esto que afectamos el pasado de una forma que alteró al presente en que nosotros vivimos.

—No entiendo. ¿Estamos en una línea alterna? —preguntó Clint. — ¿No dijiste que solo ganábamos una sola vez en todos los millones de universos que visitaste?

—Visité catorce millones seiscientos cinco futuros, lo cual significa que quedaba un número infinito que explorar. La única razón por la que Tony y Steve están aquí ahora, fue que entre toda la probabilidad del universo, se abrió una nueva línea temporal que nos permitió ganar. También es la razón por la que Loki esté aquí, de nuevo. Y sobre todo, la razón por la que los mutantes comenzaron a aparecer.

—Un momento… ¿es decir que no somos nosotros? —Thor se quedó pensando, con una ceja alzada.

—Es decir que a partir del momento en que Tony sobrevivió una nueva línea temporal se abrió. De la misma forma que Steve no accedió a no quedarse con Peggy. Y de la misma forma en que tu te encontraste con tu hermano. Al usar las gemas del infinito una vez más, para traer de nuevo a los muertos, fue el sacrificio que Banner hizo.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

—Él, quién dio su vida, trajo a una Natasha de un universo alterno y eso pudo crear una fractura en el espacio-tiempo, la suficiente para que al momento en que volviéramos a dejar las gemas del infinito en el pasado, algo se colara por ahí o en su defecto, que algún brujo poderoso hiciera de las suyas.

—Amora.

—Exacto. —Tony puso a funcionar su cerebro, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar. —Hizo a la reencarnación de Loki en el _break_ de tiempo que hubo, le puso sus memorias y lo dejó vivir. ¿Entonces por qué no llevárselo de una vez consigo?

—No era capaz de encontrarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Loki no es Loki. —reafirmó Strange. —Puso el sello rastreador en lo que ella consideraba Loki, el ser arrogante y que era la Diva de Asgard.

— ¡Hey! —reclamó Thor.

—Pero el sello se borró cuando Loki comenzó a formar un nuevo ser dentro de él. Es decir, ahora hay dos almas en el cuerpo de Loki. Seguramente lo que Amora está tratando de hacer es unirlas y puede que este funcionando. Los poderes de Loki están regresando.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Steve, sorprendido.

—Fue por un breve momento, casi nulo, pude sentir su magia queriendo resistirse a la mía. —dijo Strange, recordando lo de la tarde. —Por supuesto es nulo, sin embargo, ya hay más de un cincuenta porciento de probabilidad de que las recupere.

—¿Les deje a mi hermanito por una semana y ya tiene poderes? —se quejó Thor.

—Lo importante ahora es que le enseñemos como manejarlo. —siguió Strange. —Yo le ayudaré con las lecciones de magia, sin embargo, creo que también debemos enseñarle tácticas de pelea.

— ¿Le haremos un traje? —preguntó Steve.

—N-No creo que sea necesario.

—Puedo mandarle a confeccionar un traje similar al que usaba de niño, y un casco con cuernitos. —se metió Thor, emocionándose.

—_Parece que están eligiendo ropa para el festival de su hijo. _—pensó Natasha, con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No nos estamos saliendo del tema? —preguntó Scott, confundido. — ¿Seguimos hablando del genocida que atacó a Nueva York hace algunos años atrás?

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero le hormiguita tiene razón. Es tiempo de preocuparnos por la magia de Loki, no por lo que va a usar. —Stark dio tres aplausos, atrayendo la atención de todos. —Tenemos la mirada de Nick Fury y la del gobierno puesta en nosotros, ahora con lo que acaba de pasar en la escuela de Spiderman, no es raro que se duplique la seguridad en nosotros.

—Ah, pero alguien quería firmar los acuerdos de Sokovia. —murmuró Scott, haciendo un mohín. Bucky que hasta ahora escuchó todo en silencio, lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Olviden lo que dije de la hormiga. —pidió Tony, alzando sus brazos.

—Yo tengo una duda. —dijo Wanda, volviendo a traer seriedad al asunto. —Eso que dijiste de los mutantes, ¿desde cuando aparecieron? ¿es seguro que estén vagando como si nada en todo el mundo?

—De hecho, hay alguien cuidado de ellos. O al menos de la mayoría. —dijo Strange. —Lo investigué por mi cuenta.

— ¿Y de quien se trata?

—Charles Xavier.

—.—.—.—.—

Loki se miró en el espejo, junto a la imagen que pudo recaudar de internet de su antiguo yo en el ataque a Nueva York. Era extraño. Usualmente la gente recurría a juegos como Photoshop o cualquier programa que mejorará imágenes para saber como sería de más adulto, y él se tenía ahí, sabiendo que sus rastros de niño se transformarían en ese adulto y posiblemente en un villano, aunque eso era subjetivo.

Al volverse a mirar, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en el espejo, en su versión adulta. No pudo evitar pegar un grito de sorpresa y traspillar con sus pies, cayendo de sentón.

_Vendrás a mí._

— ¡Loki! ¿Qué paso? —Harley se metió corriendo, derribando a Peter Parker en el proceso. Este se sobó la parte baja de la espalda.

—Algo apareció en el espejo. —confesó Loki, tomando la mano que Harley le ofrecía.

—Mira, has derramado los batidos. —suspiró MJ, frunciendo la boca.

— ¿Crees que eso es lo importante ahora? —reprochó Ned, también preocupado por el pequeño. —Mira, no sé mucho de niños, pero cuando comienzan a decir que se les aparecen cosas en el espejo o que tienen un amigo imaginario, es tiempo de mudarse de casa.

— ¿Dices que la torre de los Vengadores está embrujada? —preguntó Peter, extrañado.

—Puede ser. —señaló Ned.

—Hey, pequeño, ¿qué has mirado? —cuestionó MJ, asomándose por detrás del espejo por si alguien le estaba montando una broma.

Harley notó como Loki miraba la imagen tirada a su lado. Dio un suspiró y se metió la foto en la bata de laboratorio que llevaba puesta. ¿No estaban siendo unos completos imbéciles los vengadores? Es decir, sabía que Loki estaba en peligro, sin embargo, todas las cosas que lo rodeaban en la habitación del antiguo Loki, eran pertenecientes a un recuerdo que ahora no existía. Le estaban creando un desorden de identidad.

Aunque eran la misma entidad. Ahg, que confuso era todo.

—Te hice una pregun…

—No importa, debió solo ser su imaginación. —se metió Harley, interrumpiendo a MJ. —Lo mejor será que dejemos descansar a Loki, debió tener un día duro con Strange.

— ¿Conoce al Doctor Strange? —preguntó Ned, emocionado. —Peter, ¿puedes presentármelo?

—Dijo que me iba a presentar a Black Widow a mí. —continuó Mary Jane, saliendo de la habitación.

—No podemos irnos, el señor Stark me matará si sabe que me fui. Me encargo a Loki. —se quejó Peter, reusándose a salir pero siendo empujado por Harley.

—De todas maneras no hay mucho que puedas hacer contra un mago. —dijo Harley, logrando sacarlo de la habitación. —Así que váyanse, yo estaré pendiente de él, y si llegase a pasar algo, nos comunicaremos por el auricular.

—Harley…

—Adiós. Adiós.

Al quedarse solo con Loki, Harley le dio una sonrisa que hizo al otro retroceder. Pronto el más chico notó que la silueta de Harley se desvanecía como si de tierra se tratara, revelando a la verdadera identidad. Según Strange, no había nada que pudiera entrar a la base de los Vengadores. Y él confió en ello. Que estaba con Harley y Spiderman, que nada pasaría porque su hermano vendría a rescatarlo en cualquier momento.

—… —a pesar de que su voz era temblorosa, se atrevió a hablar. — ¿D-Dónde está Harley…?

—Estará a salvo mientras vengas conmigo.

Emma Frost le extendió la mano a su dirección, Loki la miró con pavor.

— ¡Mi hermano vendrá por mí! —reprochó de inmediato, subiéndose a la cama para alejarse por completo de ella. Emma suspiró, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser por las malas? — ¡Thor, Peter!

Y, antes de que se atreviera a pronunciar otro nombre, ya tenía el cuerpo de Loki en sus brazos, completamente inconsciente.

—Si hubiéramos hecho esto desde el principio, no nos hubiéramos dado a conocer con los Vengadores. —suspiró ella. Luego quitó suavemente uno de los mechones que tenía sobre el rostro Loki. —Ahora, haz lo tuyo, Mariah.

Mientras Strange se daba cuenta que Loki comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más de la torre, Iron Man recibió una notificación de Viernes, la cual expresaba que se filtró la información de que tenían a Loki como invitado especial de los Vengadores.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando volvió a despertar, notó que la oscuridad rodeaba todo delante de él. Loki miró a ambos lados, nadie lo estaba acompañando; luego notó en donde estaba sentado, era una silla forrada de terciopelo negro y con bordes dorados con piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella. También miró su atuendo, parecía similar a los que usaban los romanos en la antigua Roma. Incluso estaba usando una corona de oro con una esmeralda incrustada justo en el centro.

Intentó pararse, pero los pasos resonantes en la oscuridad se lo impidieron.

—Mi rey. —Amora le sonrió, mostrándose.

—T-tú…

— ¿Es este niño? —preguntó otra voz al fondo, parecía la de un anciano. — ¿Este niño podrá darnos lo que queremos?

— ¿Importa sacrificar a un niño o dos? —reprochó la voz de Emma Frost.

Al escuchar el chasqueo de unos dedos, las luces volvieron al lugar, cegando a Loki por un instante. Cuando se acopló a la luz notó que estaba rodeado de personas. Entre ellas, Emma Frost, Amora la Encantadora, Black Mariah y Rogue, quien por cierto, miraba a otro lado, oculta entre las sombras.

Un hombre entre la multitud comenzó a acercarse, sonriéndole. Llevaba un casco de metal sobre la cabeza y su mirada parecía tierna, como si se estuviera acercando a su nieto.

— ¿Quién…?

— ¿Qué estás esperando, Amora? ¿A que esos payasos que se hacen llamar los Vengadores nos intercepten? —su voz se agrió al igual que su mirada.

La mujer pareció reprochar por lo bajo su orden, no obstante obedeció. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le sonrió a Loki. Fue en ese instante que el niño comprendió todo, así que no opuso resistencia cuando Amora comenzó el hechizo sobre él.

Siempre sería el recuerdo de un muerto.


End file.
